A Fine Mess
by avalondaughter
Summary: What would Rochester do if Jane calmly accepted her fate when he gave her the walking papers? In this story he loses his nerve, doesn't propose, and the course of story takes a very different turn. FINAL CHAPTER UP
1. Chapter 1: The Marching Orders

_A/N: This is __Jane Eyre__ meets the Butterfly Effect. They say a butterfly flaps its wings in a South American jungle and it starts off a chain of events that cause a tsunami in Asia. In this story, Jane calmly accepts her fate instead of speaking up on behalf of her own feelings and Rochester loses his nerve. Now the course of events in the book goes very differently. _

_I had a million ideas for "what if" stories for Jane Eyre in my head, but they were all focused on major events happening differently. This is the only one I have ever written down and instead of showing a major event change; it shows how a slight change in one scene can affect the entire story. _

_This story deviates a bit from Bronte's style as I wrote it in third person. Still, I hope it's believable enough. _

_As always, I use Jean Rhys's __The Wide Sargasso Sea__ as my reference for the history of Bertha and her family._

**A Fine Mess**

**Chapter 1**

"_Ireland"_

When Mr. Rochester spoke the word, Jane's heart froze. Not only was Mr. Rochester confirming that her departure from Thornfield was imminent, but now we was also sending her far away from him.

She took a deep breath. She was supposed to be grateful. Her employer was under no obligation to find her future employment. He had not only done this for her, but had insisted on it. He would not force her to advertise and would not let her leave Thornfield without having new employment. He had done this much for her. She should be thanking him.

She blinked back her tears and said, "Thank you, Sir, for doing this for me. It really wasn't necessary." She tried not to think about how far away Ireland was, or how she was not likely to ever see Mr. Rochester again. She tried not to think about how he did not even seem to care enough about her as his friend – had he not called her such this night – to ever want to see her again. Thinking of this summoned enough anger and resentment not to cry.

Mr. Rochester looked down at Jane. She was so cool, so hard. She was going off to accept her fate and forget him. He was reminded of how she had left him so calmly when she left for the sick bed of her aunt. She simply said "farewell" and was gone. Had she behaved differently, shed a tear, upbraided him for marrying such a horrid woman as Miss Ingram, he would have taken her in his arms and assured her that he loved her and only her. He would have proposed marriage to her that very moment. But Jane was unmoved. She was cold and stoic. He could not know what was in her heart, so he lost his courage. There would be no marriage proposal tonight.

Now he had to follow this damned charade through! It was all he could do tonight until he could come up with a better plan. "You're welcome Jane. You have done your duty well and I feel an obligation to help."

"There is no obligation Sir, but I do thank you all the same." She looked up in the sky. Clouds were moving in and the wind was growing stronger. "It seems the good weather is turning tonight. I believe I will go inside if you would give me leave."

He would let her go tonight. Somehow she would be his. "I consent, Jane. Have a good night. I hope you know that I will always wish you well." He extended his hand as a gesture of friendship.

"Good night, Sir. I will do the same." She took his hand. Her fingers were cold and limp. As soon as he released her, she turned around and walked off toward the hall. He watched her go, never taking his eyes off of her until she was inside.

This was a fine mess! He had spent weeks feigning the courtship of Miss Ingram and coming up with a fake future employment for Jane in order to make Jane desire him. She was not moved by any of this. Maybe she truly was a wicked fairy sent to the world of men to taunt him.

Still, he could not help remembering the way Jane's face would light up when he spoke to her. He remembered the looks of longing she gave him when she thought he couldn't see. He had watched her transform from shy girl to a confident and witty woman during her tenure at Thornfield. She must love him. He knew she did. He just needed a new way to draw her out, but how?

When she reached the hall, Jane ran to her room and sobbed. Ireland! She was going off to a strange land to teach a group of spoiled wealthy girls in a family that would likely treat her as little more than a servant. The O'Gall family was friends with the Ingrams, had Mr. Rochester not said so? If they were anything like the Ingrams, they would be unbearable. Her career at Thornfield had been easy for Adele was not the spoiled pet of a wealthy family and her employer treated her as his equal. She would not have a situation like this again.

Then there was the other issue that Mr. Rochester was going to marry the awful Miss Ingram. She knew he didn't love her and had truly thought Mr. Rochester incapable of marrying only for a woman's connections. Perhaps he truly was so shallow as to fall for a woman only for her beauty? Madness! That was not Mr. Rochester. Yet Mr. Rochester had done everything she would never have expected him to do. How she wished she couldn't love him despite all of this. For half the night she was awake sobbing. Eventually she comforted herself that she had faced many difficulties in her life and could somehow face this one.

During the night inspiration came to her. She still had the letter from her Uncle John that Mrs. Reed had kept hidden from her all of these years. She had neglected to write to him to let him know that she was alive. She would do so now. Perhaps if she became his heir, finding employment would not be so urgent. She would not have to go as far as Ireland in any case. She wondered though if he would require her to come to Madeira. That would be even farther away, but at least she would have family.

That morning she composed a letter to her uncle. She explained briefly Mrs. Reed's deception and how she came to know about it. She told him that she was employed as Mr. Rochester's governess, but would be leaving for Ireland in the next month or so. She also inquired as to whether or not they had any other family living. Lastly she told him that she hoped to meet him soon and was happy to have found her family at last.

During the day she gave Adele a geography lesson. They pored over an atlas where they found Madeira on a map. Together they learned about the climate, the exports, and the character of its people.

"Why are we learning about this far off place, Miss Eyre?" Adele asked.

"Because I may go there some day," she replied.

"Will I go there too, Miss Eyre?"

Tears came to Jane's eyes. Adele would go to school soon and Jane would likely never see her again. She pulled Adele close for a moment. "I hope so, Adele."


	2. Chapter 2: The Revelation

**Chapter 2**

Like Jane, Rochester was awake half the night. He was trying to figure out what to do next. His engagement to Miss Ingram was broken off, although he had told no one about it. All he had to do was spread a rumor that his fortune was not as grand as she had thought and she was no longer interested in marrying his ugly old personage. He had invented a new employer for Jane and surely she would be packing her things for Ireland in the morning. Adele was going to be leaving for school in a month as he had intended to be married to Jane by then. It was time to tell Jane the truth – at least some of it.

He walked by the schoolroom the next morning and decided to go in and say hello to Jane and Adele. He saw them together, poring over an Atlas.

"Good morning Miss Eyre, Adele. I trust that your lessons are going well this morning."

Jane was cordial, but cold. "Yes, thank you sir. Adele is learning her geography today."

Adele then added, "We're learning about Madeira. It is islands near Africa and Portugal. They make wine there. The weather is very warm and they speak Portuguese. Do you speak Portuguese Monsieur Rochester? Miss Eyre can not, but she is so clever."

"No. I don't speak Portuguese, Adele. I'm sure Miss Eyre is clever enough to do so if she wanted to."

He wondered why Jane was suddenly so interested in Madeira, but it did not concern him greatly. He had other matters to worry about. "I bid you ladies good day," he said and removed himself from the school room.

He kept his distance from Jane for the next few days. He spent much of his time simply riding Mesrour through the countryside, letting Jane think he might be courting Miss Ingram. As he rode, he tried to come up with a way to make things right. In time Jane would know that he was not going to marry Miss Ingram and that he wanted to marry her. He just wished he could know that Jane wanted to marry him.

Two weeks passed and Jane hardly ever saw Mr. Rochester. He said nothing more to her about her new position in Ireland or when she was to leave Thornfield. He was often gone from Thornfield all day and Jane assumed he was spending time with his future bride, although he had not done so in the past. He would still not answer any questions from Mrs. Fairfax about his future marriage. Mr. Rochester remained as enigmatic as he always had been.

One evening Mr. Rochester summoned Jane to the drawing room after supper. Being in Mr. Rochester's presence was sweet pain. She could not help loving him and desired to be in his presence, but the shadow of her departure hung over her. He had given her no further information about her leaving. She could only assume he had booked her passage to Ireland and let her new employers know she was coming. If he had not, it was time to inquire if she should do this herself.

She entered the drawing room to see Mr. Rochester seated and drinking a glass of wine. Was it Madeira wine? It made her wonder if she would hear from her uncle before she was sent to Ireland. He bade her to sit down.

"How was your day, Jane?"

"It was an excellent day, sir. Adele and I had a picnic and I taught her how to identify different types of flowers in English. Her progress is astounding lately." She was quick to add, "How was your day, sir?"

"I had a far worse day than you did, Jane."

"I'm sorry to hear that. God gives us a new day each day, so you have a chance for tomorrow to be better."

Mr. Rochester only said, "Hmph," and said nothing for a long time. He sipped his wine and took a deep breath. He seemed to be having trouble telling her what he needed to say. Finally he spoke.

"Jane, I must tell you that I am not marrying Miss Ingram."

Jane was unable to believe what she heard. Could he possibly have said what he just said? She tried hard to contain her expression of delight. She kept her composure as best she could and asked, "Why?" She realized that she had asked that rather hastily and she should have simply expressed condolences.

Mr. Rochester only laughed and she blushed. He ignored her discomfort and went on to explain. "I needed to know that she was not marrying me only for the Rochester estate. I caused a rumor to reach her that my fortune was not a third of what she thought it was. Once I presented myself to her after she heard this, it was nothing but coldness on her part and on her mother's. She doesn't want me. She only wants my purse. How could I marry such a woman?"

Jane doubled her efforts to hide her smile. He would never want to marry a woman who only cared about his money. She felt relieved. She found her voice again. "I'm very sorry that happened to you, sir. I hope you are not too disappointed."

"I have been a bachelor for many years and will continue to be one quite happily," he said.

She feigned amusement. "I suppose it suits you better, Sir," she said. She had no idea what else to say. What would this mean for her?

"So Jane," he continued. "What shall we do about your position?"

"You have committed me to go to Ireland, Sir, have you not?"

"Yes, I have Jane," he said. "But now I see little necessity for that. It was my intention to send Adele to school, but schools are expensive and if I do not marry Miss Ingram, I have little reason to send her. I'd much prefer she be educated here at Thornfield. I would like you to remain here as her governess, Jane, if you would be so kind and stay here."

Oh, to stay at Thornfield! What a stroke of good fortune! Yet what would it mean? She would see Mr. Rochester daily and know that he would never be hers. But she would never be deprived of the joy of his company, even if he would never love her. She would not have to travel to a strange land. She thought she could not bear to leave, but could she bear to stay? It was madness to think otherwise. She would stay.

"I would be happy to stay at Thornfield, Sir. I was afraid I would miss Adele terribly when I left."

"Would you miss anyone else at Thornfield?" he asked.

The news that she would stay at Thornfield put her in a playful humor. "I would miss Mrs. Fairfax of course. I would miss this old mansion as well. It's a splendid place to live."

She enjoyed the uncomfortable look that came across his face. "And you wouldn't miss your old Master," he asked. "You would just forget Mr. Rochester."

She laughed. "Oh, I believe I would miss you terribly, Sir." She let her eyes dance merrily. "I would miss you most of all."

He did not seem amused. "I'm pleased to hear that, Jane. Now I believe it is time to put Adele to bed. I must bid you good night."

Jane stood. "Good night, Sir. Thank you again for letting me stay at Thornfield."

"Good night, Jane" he said gruffly.

Wicked Jane! She had been teasing him, coining those sly smiles of hers and saying how much she would miss Thornfield before she would say she would miss him.

She had looked happy when he told her that he was not going to marry Miss Ingram. In fact, she looked as is she were having trouble containing her joy. But was that because she loved him or because she simply hadn't wanted to leave Thornfield?

He would drive himself mad if he continued to question her. He would find the right moment and ask her to marry him. If she said yes, he would no longer question how she felt. If she said no…

What if she said no? The voice inside him rose up and reminded him that if she said no, it would be better for them both. He could try to ignore it, just as he tried to pretend the woman in the attic did not exist. Nonetheless that horrid conscience would never be completely quieted. Jane saying no to him was no less of a fate than he deserved. He could ignore Bertha for so long before her demonic laugh would ring through the Hall or she would attempt to burn something or stab someone.

He put those thoughts out of his head as best he could. He deserved Jane after all he had been through. His marriage to Bertha was a fraud. He had been deceived and misused. He had every right to marry Jane. God would approve, and no man needed to know what he was hiding in the attic.

Life at Thornfield continued for Jane usual. She gave her lessons to Adele each day and spent her evenings with Mrs. Fairfax unless Mr. Rochester sent for her. When he called her to his presence he was always kind and genial. Much of his former gruffness and short temper had disappeared. It seemed every time they were together she loved him more.

Jane wondered how her career at Thornfield would continue and for how long. She could not stay there indefinitely. Adele would grow to womanhood eventually and would no longer need a governess. Jane also knew that the constant associatation with Mr. Rochester might end up doing more harm than good. She knew she should form some sort of plan. Perhaps it was time to begin saving money to open her own school as she had hoped to do long before she became too attached to Thornfield and Mr. Rochester to consider leaving.

Her fate, however, came to her not long after Mr. Rochester told her of his intentions to keep her at Thornfield. It was a pleasant July day. Mrs. Fairfax needed a letter posted, so Jane said she would walk to Hay with Adele. As they strolled along Hay Lane, Jane could not help remembering the night she had met Mr. Rochester. He had gone from mercurial stranger to her good friend and object of her devotion in that time.

They reached the post office and Jane mailed Mrs. Fairfax's letter. She was quite surprised though when the postmistress informed her that there was a letter there addressed to Jane Eyre of Thornfield Hall. Jane took the letter and examined it. The handwriting and the seal were unfamiliar. She took the letter and hurried home.

She was not able to read her letter until after supper that night. She found herself grateful that Mr. Rochester had not summoned her to the library. She needed some time alone to read and think about what she had received, for the letter was from her Uncle John.

_Dear Miss Eyre,_

_I am so thankful to hear that you are still alive. There was always a part of me that believed that Mrs. Reed had not been truthful, and I should have made more of an effort to find you. I am sorry for that. I realize now just how deceitful Mrs. Reed had been. When my brother died, there was no one among the Eyres able to raise you. We had trusted that your mother's family would take care of you. I regret that you were sent to Lowood and were forced to earn your living among strangers. _

_You asked me if we had any relatives living. In addition to your father, I had a very dear sister, Maria, who died 22 years ago. She married a clergyman who still lives in Yorkshire and there are three children. Sadly, my brother-in-law and I quarreled over a bad business deal I had involved him in years ago and I have not spoken to him or to my nieces and nephew since. I am afraid the rift is too deep to fix now and they are now strangers to me. _

_I have since gone on to start a successful wine exporting business and have the means now to support the family I have left. I would like to do right by you as no one in the family could, and see to it that your future is secure. I must tell you now that I am quite ill and don't know how much longer I have to live. Although it was my hope to meet you in person, I'm afraid I am too ill to travel to England, and I fear that by the time you reach Madeira I may be dead. _

_Although I feel it best you don't come to Madeira, I urgently recommend that you leave your current post as soon as possible. I fear for your safety at Thornfield Hall. I know you are acquainted with my friend Richard Mason. He and I have been doing business for years and he conveys my correspondence from Funchal to London and also ships wine to the West Indies where he also has a home. I am sure you don't know that he is Edward Rochester's brother-in-law. Fifteen years ago Rochester married Richard's sister Bertha Antoinette in Jamaica. The family has a long sad history of madness and other troubles. As the younger son of the family, Edward Rochester had no money of his own and was more than willing to marry the girl and take the risk. Although the family had hoped Bertha would escape that fate, the madness took root not long after the marriage. _

_Rochester brought her to England where he keeps her under watch and ward in the attic. Since then she has been causing mischief. Her caretaker, Grace Poole, is a bit fond of gin and when she has a drop too much, Bertha is bound do harm. She attempted to stab her brother when he visited her this spring. He told me everything when he came to Madeira to recover. He remembers fondly how you cared for him during the night until the surgeon came and wishes you well. We would both very much like to see you away from Thornfield and the dangers that lurk there. _

_I would suggest you go to London and see my solicitor, Mr. Briggs, whom you will find on –Street. I will arrange for you to have an allowance so you can keep yourself. I wish I could ask you to come to Madeira, but for now I advise you to see Mr. Briggs and stay in London until you receive further correspondence from me. _

_I hope you will forgive me for not raising you as I should have and condemning you to a life of servitude. My hope is that I can at least provide you with a better future._

_Yours truly,_

_John Eyre_

_Funchal, Madeira_

Jane tried to take this in. Mr. Rochester was married. How could this be? How could he be hiding such a secret right above her? It was no wonder that he could not marry Miss Ingram. He could marry no one. She wondered if anyone else knew this secret. All of these months Jane had been wary of Grace Poole, blaming her for all of the mystery and horror that had happened at Thornfield. It was not Grace at all. Grace was just the cover for the mystery beneath.

Now Jane knew she would have to leave Thornfield. She wanted to abide by her uncle's wishes, and she also knew she could not stay knowing what she knew. Every moment she spent with Mr. Rochester she loved him more. Being in his presence would only cause more pain now. She could not spend time with him knowing what she knew. She would do as her uncle bade her and see Mr. Briggs and rent some rooms in London and try to decide what she would do next.

She was unsure if she should tell Mr. Rochester what she knew, but ultimately decided against it. It was better to say nothing and leave Thornfield as her uncle requested. She would do her best to try to forget him.


	3. Chapter 3: Confrontations

**Chapter 3**

Edward sat in the library attempting to handle some business matters, but his mind kept filling with thoughts of Jane. He thought he might go mad if he did not claim Jane as his own soon. He would call her to his presence tonight. He would take her in his arms and ask her to marry him. He rehearsed the words he would use over and over again in his head. She must love him. She must!

He was completely surprised when Jane suddenly appeared unannounced in the doorway. "Mr. Rochester," she said tentatively. "Would this be an inopportune time to talk to you of a matter of importance?"

The look in her eyes was one of incredible sadness. He thought she might cry. He wanted to take her in his arms and comfort her for whatever troubled her.

"Of course, Jane. Please come in and unburden yourself," he said.

Jane approached his desk. "I am here to give you my resignation."

This was completely unexpected. No bigger blow could have been delivered. Jane was resigning? That was unthinkable. What reason could she possibly have to do that?

He then realized that she perhaps was beginning to realize his feelings for her. He hid them so poorly lately. She knew how he felt and she did not feel the same way and it made her uncomfortable. He had driven her away. Still, he wanted to hear it from her own lips before he would believe it. "Why would you want to leave here, Janet? I did not realize you were unhappy."

Jane looked shocked. "Oh no, Sir," she protested. "I'm not unhappy here at all. There are some things I need to tell you."

She looked as if she were choking back tears, but she continued. "When I went to visit my Aunt Reed on her deathbed, she told me something she had been hiding from me for three years. I have an uncle, my father's brother, who made his fortune as a wine exporter in Madeira. He wished to adopt me and make me his heir and had gone to Mrs. Reed to find me. But Mrs. Reed hated me. She did not want to see me adopted into a comfortable life, so she told him I had died at Lowood. She confessed this to me before she died."

Madeira! Now he understood why Jane had been giving Adele that geography lesson. Jane was planning to go there all along.

"I wrote to my uncle when I returned to Thornfield. I told him I was alive and that I was anxious to meet my unknown family. I recently received his response. He is very ill and unable to receive me at Madeira, but has requested that I see his solicitor in London and stay there until I receive further word for him. He regrets that I had to spend so many years suffering at Lowood and then forced to live a life of servitude. He wants to make me comfortable as soon as possible."

Rochester felt a sense of outrage. "You are not comfortable here? I thought you were happy here. I have done everything I can to help you and care for you. I always believed you loved teaching Adele. Thornfield has become your home."

Jane protested, she was almost crying openly now. "I know that, Sir. I am grateful for everything you have done. No employer could ever have done what you have done for me. But my uncle is dying, Sir. I feel I must obey his wishes."

There was something else. He knew she was resigning for more than just to gratify the wishes of a dying man she had never met. He could also tell that she would not tell him. Whatever her reasons were, she was leaving him and he had no say in the matter. He should have sent Adele to school and been done with this whole thing weeks ago.

"If you feel you must go, Jane, then I can not stop you. How long will it be until you take your leave of Thornfield?"

"One week, Sir. Is that enough notice?"

"I suppose it must be, Janet. I wish you well in all of your future endeavors." He found himself choking back tears himself. It wasn't supposed to end this way.

"Thank you again, Sir. I must begin the preparations for my journey now." She was almost weeping openly now, but she turned and left without another word. He vowed at some point he would go after her. She would not leave him that easily.

Feeling beaten, but not defeated he said "I love you," to the empty room. He became even more determined to say it to her before she left.

Jane had a difficult time sleeping that night. She felt as if she were ripping out her own heart when she resigned. She could bear her own pain if she hadn't also noticed the sadness he expressed. Was it as hard for him for her to leave as it was for her? Could that really be true? Even if it were, there was nothing Jane could do about it now. Mr. Rochester was lost to her forever.

She finally fell asleep, but was awakened by a noise in the hall. She knew now that someone was likely to be lurking in the hall. She knew it could be very dangerous, yet somehow she found herself opening the door and going out into the gallery. All she could think of was that she must prevent another fire from starting.

As she stepped out of her chamber, she saw someone approaching. The personage stopped when it heard Jane's door open. Jane gasped at what she saw.

Standing in front of Jane was a woman with long, dark, matted hair. She was tall and heavy with bloated and ruddy features. Her eyes were bloodshot and seemed to stare blankly ahead. She carried a candle. The sound of Jane's gasp seemed to break her from her trance. She gasped as well and then looked confused.

Jane had no idea what to do. She knew she should flee, but she stayed rooted to the floor. She felt an overwhelming need to see the woman whom Mr. Rochester had married, for Jane could only assume that Mrs. Rochester stood before her.

The woman's expression changed from confused to frightened. "Where am I?" she asked.

Jane was surprised that the woman was making no move to harm her. "You're in the gallery." Then she added, "At Thornfield Hall."

The woman seemed unsatisfied with the answer. "I want to go to England. He said he was taking me to England. I think I died and went to Hell. Am I in Hell?"

Jane tried to give the woman a comforting smile, "No. You're in England."

The woman shook her head. "This can't be England. He took me to Hell because he doesn't love me. He called me intemperate and unchaste. He hates me because they all think I'm mad. Do you think I'm mad?"

"No," Jane lied, hoping it would keep her safe.

"He locks me up because he doesn't love me anymore. Does he love you?"

Jane could not believe the question. How could this woman know to even think such a thing? She replied only what she knew, "No. He does not love me."

"What is your name?" the woman asked.

"My name is Jane. Are you Bertha?"

She suddenly looked angry and shook her head violently. "No no no!" He calls me Bertha. They all called me Antoinette before."

"Very well," said Jane. "It is nice to meet you Antoinette." She decided to be as kind as possible. Maybe that would send the madwoman back upstairs.

"Can you help me?" Antoinette asked.

"What can I do for you?" Jane asked wondering what she could be doing by offering this woman anything.

Antoinette's face took on a desperate look. "Help me. Get me out of here. I don't want to be in Hell anymore. I want to go to England or back home to Jamaica. I want to go to my home in Coulibri, but I can't because they burned it down when I was a child."

"I'm sorry, Antoinette," Jane said. "I can't help you."

Tears poured from Antoinette's eyes. "No one will help me. Everyone I ask says I must stay here in this Hell. Do you know my brother Richard came to see me once? I asked him to take me away. He refused. Grace tells me that when he came to see me, I asked him to take me away. He said that he could not interfere legally between my husband and me. She said I stabbed him then, and tried to bite him, but I don't remember that. I just know I don't have my knife anymore. Did I tell you Grace took me to England once? She fell asleep after we had lunch and I bought the knife from an old tinker woman. I gave her the locket from my neck for it. My stepfather, Mr. Mason, gave me that locket right before he died. It was all I had. I wanted that knife to feel safe. I'm so afraid."

Jane found herself taking pity on the sobbing woman in front of her. "There is nothing to be afraid of. You are safe in your room." She hoped that Antoinette would take the hint and return to the attic.

Antoinette continued. "Richard wouldn't help me. I think he always hated me. Do you know that many years ago I was on holiday from school we were both spending the summer at one Mr. Mason's estates? There was a bathing pool there where I loved to go on a hot afternoon. I went there one afternoon, but Richard was already there. He was with his friend Adam. Adam was so handsome. They did not see me when I approached and I saw them in the bathing pool. Then I saw them kissing and touching each other's boy parts. I gasped and Richard looked up and saw me. I think he hated me ever since. He has always been cold and distant to me. He introduced me to Edward and gave him all of my money so he would marry me."

Jane was shocked by what she heard. This woman was truly mad. What was she even talking about?

"I'm so alone," Antoinette sobbed. "I'm so afraid." She collapsed onto the floor and sobbed quietly.

Jane heard more footsteps in the hall. Soon out of the shadows came the figure of Grace Poole. She looked tired and unsteady. She saw Jane standing over the curled up figure of her charge. "What is going on here?" she demanded. "Miss Eyre," you should not be lurking about."

Jane had no idea what to say. "It's all right, Grace. I know. I know everything."

Grace seemed to sober up quickly. "Miss Eyre, it is very dangerous for you to be out here no matter what you know. I have told you in the past to keep your door bolted. I suggest you return to your room and do so right now."

Jane could not ignore Grace's tone of command. She turned around and went back to her room. She could hear Grace trying to coax her charge to stand up and return to the attic. From what Jane could tell, the madwoman went willingly.

So this was the woman Mr. Rochester had married. She was truly a madwoman –filled with enough hate to stab her brother and burn her husband. Yet still she yearned for Mr. Rochester's love. Jane could almost relate. As frightened as she was of Bertha Rochester, she took enormous pity on her.


	4. Chapter 4: Edward Speaks

**Chapter 4**

All week long Jane had been avoiding him. When Edward tried to speak to her during the day she was very short with him, always too busy to talk. When he tried to send for her in the evenings, she was nowhere to be found. He asked Mrs. Fairfax if Jane had provided any details of her leaving such as where she planned to stay or the name of her solicitor. Mrs. Fairfax answered in the negative. If Jane Eyre had any plans for where she was to go, she was sharing them with no one.

He was finally able to find Jane the night before her departure. He did not send for her or seek her out, as this only seemed to make her disappear. Instead he merely walked through the main rooms of the hall and around the grounds of Thornfield, hoping that he might run into her. He found her in the garden by the old horse chestnut tree.

Jane had never been pretty, but she had transformed herself during her time at Thornfield. There was more color in her pale cheeks. Her figure was fuller. Her features had softened. She had once favored only sober black and gray dresses. Now she wore a dress of lilac gingham. The color became her well. Thornfield had been good for her. It would continue to be a happy place for both of them if she would only stay.

He called her name. She turned around. What joy it brought him to glimpse her face. How much it pained him to see it still so full of sadness.

"Good evening Mr. Rochester," she said to him.

"Good evening, Janet. I am very pleased to find you here tonight. I was beginning to worry that you were avoiding me."

"No sir," she replied. I've only been busy preparing for my journey."

He could refute this easily since she never seemed to be in the house much, but he had little desire to argue with her this night. He decided to simply inquire more about her plans.

"Do you know where you will be staying in London?" he asked.

"No sir," she said. "My solicitor will be taking care of that." Her answer was so brusque that it was obvious she meant to check further inquiry.

"So you will leave and forget your old master?" he asked. "Were you planning to say goodbye at all?"

"I shall never forget you sir. That would be impossible." He had meant to tease her, but he could see that she was beyond teasing. The sadness in her eyes persisted.

He told himself that he must speak now. There would be no more talk of her leaving. This was idle chatter. He finally spoke the words of his heart.

"Jane," he said. "If you don't wish to pain me, you must not go."

She merely answered him coolly. "Yes, sir I must. My uncle wishes it." He heard the tears in her voice. He hoped to ease her pain with a few words.

"Jane your uncle cannot force you to leave here if I summon you here as my wife." He saw a stunned look cross her face.

He took her hand and continued. "Jane I love you. I love you as my own flesh. I want you as my second self, my best earthly companion. Jane, will you marry me?"

She looked even more shocked. "You cannot mean that."

So was this the reason why she was so distant. Was it because she could not believe he loved her? "I do mean it Jane. If an oath is necessary to satisfy, I swear it."

She seemed to search his face as if looking for a sign of insincerity. Finally she spoke. "Sir I cannot marry you." She pulled her hand away. "I am very sorry."

A tear dripped down her cheek. He raised his hand to wipe it away. "Why Jane?" he asked. He longed to take her sadness away. As soon as he touched her, she turned her face away, and turned her back to him once again.

He answered his question for her. "You don't love me then? I had convinced myself that those sweet smiles you gave me were real. I had delusions that you had genuine affection for me. Are you telling me I was wrong?"

She faced him again. He saw her green eyes blurred by tears. She seemed to be struggling to speak. "I do love you," she said. "I love you more than I can trust myself to say. All my heart is yours. The thought of leaving you strikes me with terror. But this is the last time I will say it, and I must not indulge the feeling."

For a moment his heart swelled with joy. She did love him. It seemed she loved him as much as he loved her. Yet the question still remained and he must ask it. "Why Jane?" he asked. "Why is this the last time?"

Her look grew grave and serious. Her gaze was direct. There was something almost accusatory in her face. Before she even opened her lips to answer he knew his day of judgment had come, but how?

Jane spoke. "When I wrote to my uncle, he told me I should leave Thornfield because it is not safe. He is a friend of Mr. Mason."

Edward felt the blood drain from his face. He took a step back and caught his breath. He had once said that the two people capable of causing him the greatest harm were Jane and Mr. Mason. Now the thing he feared most seemed to have come to pass. He must know more about what Jane knew.

"What did your uncle tell you about Richard Mason?" he asked.

"He told me that he came from a very troubled family. There was a history of madness and other troubles. He said that you married Mr. Mason's sister regardless because you had no fortune of your own."

Edward felt slandered. This was Mason's version of the story? He felt his anger rise. "So Jane, you believe that I married the madwoman so I could get my hands on the sizeable Mason fortune?"

Jane shook her head. "I don't know what to believe. I only know that you are a married man. For that reason alone I cannot stay at Thornfield and marry you."

He had tried to stay calm, but he was not a gentle or dispassionate man. He found the rage against all of those who had wronged him rise up within him. He would not let Jane wrong him as well. "Jane! Do not call me married. I was horribly deceived. That fearful hag in the attic who burns people in their beds and bites the flesh off their bones is not my wife."

Jane looked both surprised and saddened by his outburst. Tears began to stream down her face again. "Sir, you are inexorable for that poor lady. She cannot help being mad."

Jane's look of shock and fear restrained his rage for a moment. "Jane, do you truly believe I hate her because she is mad? Do you think I would hate you if you were mad?"

Her reply was short and devastating. "Yes I do."

"Jane, you don't know the love I am capable of. Every atom of your flesh is as dear to me in sickness as it is in health. I hate her because I was horribly deceived by the Mason family. Please Jane. Let me tell you what happened to me. Please." He took her hand and led her to the bench beneath the tree. She reluctantly followed. She began to sob as soon as she sat down. He felt slightly annoyed with this. He begged her to be composed so he could tell her his story. "Hush Jane. Hush and wipe your eyes." Without thinking he tried to soothe her by putting his arms around her. She stiffened and moved away. He sighed and let her cry.

When she began to compose herself he entreated, "Jane, will you please hear reason? Let me tell you why I am not a married man." Jane regarded him with a quizzical, cold look, but she did not stop him from speaking."

"My father was determined to leave all of his fortune to my brother Rowland, but he did not want to see his younger son become a poor man. He was friends with Mr. Mason – Bertha's stepfather – who had a daughter that he had wanted to marry to a respectable English man. Bertha's father, a man named Cosway, died a raving drunk when his estate went downhill after the slaves in Jamaica were emancipated. Bertha, her mother, and her idiot younger brother lived in complete isolation and poverty. Soon the seeds of madness began to take root in both the mother and the daughter. Old Cosway had several bastards with the local women and Bertha was close to some of her half-caste relatives. Even after Jonas Mason married the mother, she had several friends about whom her family was quite worried. A few years after Mason married the mother, the madness fully took hold and she was shut up in an asylum. There was fear over the daughter going the same way as well as concern over her relations with the local boys.

"I knew none of this when I came to Jamaica to espouse a bride already courted for me. Jonas Mason had died in the interim and his son Richard was eager to have the burden of Bertha off of his hands. I was told that they were eager to marry her to a respectable gentleman of a good race from a good family who would take good care of Bertha and her sizeable fortune. My father was not ignorant of the Mason family history, but he refused to disclose anything because all he thought of was the thirty thousand pounds involved. When I first met her I was dazzled. She was beautiful. She flattered me. I thought I loved her.

As soon as we married I began to hear the rumors about Bertha's family. Bastard relatives of hers began asking me for money in order to stay quiet. I could not deny that there was something wrong with my wife. She was wholly alien to me in temperament. I could not pass an evening in civilized conversation with her. Her taste and habits were completely different from mine. She had unusual fits of temper. She became abusive to me. After four years, with a wife the doctors had declared mad, and tired to the point of suicide of the oppressive climate of Jamaica, I took her to England. I believed that if I told no one of my marriage, and kept her hidden away, I could simply forget her and find a woman I could love."

Jane's interest seemed piqued for a moment. "Did you find such a woman?" she asked.

He looked into her eyes and took her hand. "Yes. I have found one now."

She pulled her hand away. "I meant before you met me Mr. Rochester."

He told her of his mistresses and the regrets he had about them. "Hiring a mistress is like buying a slave," he told her. Jane, Lowood-educated proper English girl, sat in harsh judgment of these confessions despite his protests that he was disgusted with himself for doing such a thing.

"Jane, I came to Thornfield last winter, free of all mistresses, and completely bitter about my life, and then I met you. You have bewitched me Jane. You fascinated me from the moment I met you. I took pleasure in drawing you out. I liked the sound of my name pronounced upon your lips. I watched you as you went from the quiet, shy schoolgirl to the wise and witty woman you have become. I cannot bear the thought of parting from you. You have saved me from a life of misery."

He sank to his knees and took her hand. "Jane, I am not a married man. Come away with me and be my wife. I will be faithful to you for as long as we both live. I would never lure you into error and make you my mistress."

Jane shook her head. "Sir, your wife is living. If I were to go away with you, I would be your mistress. To say otherwise would be false."

He stood up and walked away from her trying to compose himself. He faced her again. "Jane, no one need know anything. We can run away from Thornfield. I have my hunting lodge that's far removed from here. I possess a villa in the south of France on the Mediterranean as well. You would live a peaceful and guarded life. You have no one to offend by living with me."

For a moment she looked tempted. She knew it to be true. The only family she had was her dying uncle. No one in Jane's life cared for her as he did and she knew it. When he saw the look cross her face, he begged, "Jane, please just give me this promise to be mine."

But then he saw her shake her head. Jane's religious upbringing would never allow for her to turn against her own conscience. Considering all that she had heard about how he had locked away his wife and hired three mistresses, he almost couldn't blame her. Yet when she spoke in her calm and rational tone and said, "I can not be yours," all of his own reason escaped him.

"Think of my life when you are gone," he entreated. "All happiness will be torn from me. What will I do for companionship? Where can I turn for comfort?" He was thoroughly unmanned now. Tears flowed freely down his cheeks, but in his frantic and desperate state, he had no room for shame.

Jane stood, determined. "Do as I do. Trust in God and yourself. Believe in Heaven and hope we can meet there again."

"So you will leave me then? You will condemn me to live wretched and die accursed?"

"I advise you live sinless and wish for you to die tranquil." she countered.

"But you throw me back on vise for an occupation and lust for a passion?"

Again, she calmly answered, "I don't wish that fate for you any more than I wish it for myself."

"But you are going?"

"I am going."

"My wild woe, my frantic prayer can not move you?"

"I am going."

He could not stop her. All of his deceptions, all of his scandals and vises, they had all come back to haunt him at this moment. He could not make her stay. He longed to simply take her in his arms and make her stay, but deep inside, he knew he could not. If she did not choose to stay, he could not force her, or he would truly be the monster he had always believed himself to be. "Withdraw then, I consent, but know that you are leaving me a broken man."

She turned and walked away from him. He was overwhelmed with grief. "Oh Jane, my hope, my love, my life," he cried out. Then unable to take another step he collapsed onto the bench sobbing. He cared little for how it might look. He could not control the tremendous tide of pain that washed over him.

Then he heard footsteps. Was Jane returning? Had she changed her mind? He felt her hand running over his hair. He turned to her and she bent and kissed his cheek. "Farewell my dear master, and thank you for your great kindness to me," she said. Then she straightened once more. "May God bless you and reward you."

"Your love would have been my best reward," he answered. "You will give it to me, nobly, generously." He stood and opened his arms. He was like a madman now. Fearful Jane bolted away from him. He collapsed onto the bench again and sobbed until he felt he had nothing left inside. He did not return to the house for many hours, nor did he sleep that night.

He would find Jane again. Somehow he would find a way for them to be together.


	5. Chapter 5: Jane Finds Her Family

**Chapter 5**

Jane arose before sunrise the next morning and quietly left Thornfield. She did not stop to say goodbye to Adele or Mrs. Fairfax. She had quietly done so the night before after leaving Mr. Rochester. There was too much risk of seeing Mr. Rochester again and the temptation that would go with it. She would write to Adele and Mrs. Fairfax as soon as she was settled. She boarded a coach for London before any of the inhabitants of Thornfield were awake.

When Jane reached London she found Mr. Briggs. Her uncle had set up an allowance for her and arranged for some rooms for her to rent. She was unsure of how to spend the time as she had never had the possession of leisure before. She spent some time tentatively exploring the city, but her heart was in none of it. She longed for the green fields of Thornfield and the companionship of Mr. Rochester, even though she knew she had no right to either, ever again.

She found an interesting sense of irony in the story. For so long she considered herself unworthy of Mr. Rochester because she was poor. Yet she learned that Mr. Rochester loved her. He loved her with the same undying passion with which she loved him. Tearing herself away from Thornfield was agony for both of them. Now that she was an heiress and potential peer who could bring a fortune to her future husband, now that she knew he loved her as she loved him, she learned she would never be able to marry him.

She asked Mr. Briggs if he knew of how she could contact Mr. Mason as well as her family in Yorkshire. He was able to find both and she wrote letters. She wrote a letter to Mr. Mason thanking him for the warning about the dangers of Thornfield and inquired as to his state of health. She then wrote her Uncle Rivers saying that she hoped she could meet her newfound family sometime in the future.

She soon heard from Mr. Mason. He thanked her for her kind attention the night of the stabbing and said he had made a full recovery. He was planning to return to Jamaica when the rainy season ended.

He was very willing to tell her the story of his unfortunate stepsister, Bertha, or Antoinette as her family tended to call her. When Richard's father, Jonas Mason came to Jamaica in hopes of buying some cheap property (he had already purchased property in Antigua and Trinidad) he found Coulibri, the ruined estate of Antoinette's mother. As Mr. Rochester had told her previously, the impoverished mother and her two children had been living in the nearly ruined plantation for five years when Jonas Mason came and fell in love with her. As Mr. Rochester had also told her previously, the loneliness and poverty took their toll on the lovely Annette Cosway and her daughter. The local people had resented the family's sudden rise to riches and burned the newly-restored estate to the ground. Bertha's younger brother, a cripple and an idiot, died in the fire because he was too weak and stupid to escape. The strain was too much and the mother had to be shut up in an asylum.

Richard Mason also confirmed that the family had hoped that a good marriage would help young Bertha feel happy and secure and she would not go mad. The Masons wanted Bertha to be married to a respectable English gentleman due to her relationships with her half-caste cousins. Sadly, the elder Mason died and Richard was left deciding Bertha's fate. He offered Edward Rochester all of Bertha's fortune if he married her. He had not hesitated to accept it. She had seemed so fond of Mr. Rochester and him of her that no one would have thought she would follow in her mother's footsteps. Jane felt that this was a horrible way to treat the poor woman. Jane thought of how this was like the way her family had simply passed her to whatever relatives were willing to take her in.

Not wanting to dwell on Mr. Rochester any longer, she was pleased to also hear from her cousin, St. John Rivers within a short time. Her uncle had died rather suddenly and her three cousins were gathered at the family home in the tiny hamlet of Morton where St. John, a clergyman himself, presided over the local church. His two sisters, Diana and Mary were governesses in the south. He was aware that his mother had another brother besides Uncle John, but had not known that he had any cousins. He invited Jane to come to Morton and meet them and see their ancestral home known as Moor House. Anxious to leave the tedium of her new life in London, she accepted the offer and made her plans for a journey.

She took a coach to a desolate crossroads known as Whitcross. She arrived to see nothing but a signpost and empty moors. When the coach stopped, she saw a figure approach it. The man was tall and imposing and stiff. He reminded her of Mr. Brocklehurst at first and she was somewhat afraid. She descended from the coach and he greeted her coolly, but to her relief, was not altogether unfriendly.

"Miss Eyre, I presume."

As she landed on the ground, she looked up at the handsomest man she had ever met. He had fair hair, bright blue eyes, and a Grecian profile that looked as if it could belong on a Classical statue. Could this be her cousin? It seemed unlikely that someone so handsome could be related to her.

She answered, "Yes, I am Jane Eyre. You must be Mr. Rivers."

Something almost like a smile crossed his stony face. "It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Eyre. My sisters and I are so pleased to have found a new relation." He studied her face for a moment. "Indeed you bear a resemblance to my mother as well as to my sister Diana."

Jane smiled. "You cannot know how glad I am to have found relatives. I am so excited to meet your family."

"My family is your family, Miss Eyre," replied St. John. "Come this way and we will head to Moor House." He took her satchel from her and regarded her for a moment with something that looked like suspicion. "I hope you are able to handle a long walk." He said it more like a question. Jane supposed that he had not expected her to be so small and fragile looking.

"I love a long walk," she replied. "Please show me the way to your home."

The walk was long, but Jane found the countryside charming. St. John asked her a few questions about her upbringing and how she had come to discover their kinship. Jane gave him only the necessary details, saying nothing of why her uncle had insisted that she leave Thornfield, or how her heart seemed to break more each day. She asked him questions about his family as well. His answers were short and to the point. He said only what needed to be said and no more. As they traversed the edges of a small marsh, they came to a charming stone house. "We are here."

The front door flung open and two young women came running out. "She is here," one of them exclaimed. They came up the walk to meet Jane and St. John. Jane soon found herself surrounded by her new family.

"Miss Eyre," these are my sisters, Diana and Mary."

"Please, all of you call me Jane. I want to us to feel like family," Jane said.

"Family you are," exclaimed Diana, shaking her hand. Jane tried to reconcile St. John's earlier statement about Jane's resemblance to her cousin. Although their coloring was similar, Diana had a much taller and more graceful figure than Jane and her brown hair was a mass of thick curls. Mary looked more like her brother with lighter hair and a more placid demeanor. Jane felt that both women had faces that emanated intelligence, wit, and kindness. She was relieved that her other cousins seemed friendlier and warmer than St. John. She liked them immediately. She still had no idea what to make of her cousin St. John.

"Come inside the house and have some tea," Mary said. The four of them entered Moor House where Jane was ushered into the parlor. Soon a rustic looking servant entered the room. "Childer," she said with a smile. "Is this your new cousin?"

"Yes, Hannah." Diana said. "This is Jane Eyre. After many years we are united with what's left of our family."

Jane rose and greeted the sweet looking woman. "It's a pleasure to meet you, Hannah. I can see you take very good care of this home and this family."

Hannah said proudly, "I've lived here thirty a year and I've nursed them all three."

"Hannah, you must bring us some tea. I'm sure Jane is exhausted from her travels and could use some refreshment, "Diana said.

For the next few hours Jane, Diana, and Mary sat and discussed the details of their lives. The bond of friendship between Jane and her two cousins was immediate. They did not grow weary of the long conversation. St. John participated little in the conversation, but just simply sat quietly and observed. At one point he excused himself saying he had some work to attend to and left the room.

"You'll have to excuse our brother," Diana said after he was gone. "He is a tireless worker. He has little room in his world for pleasant conversation."

"Indeed," Mary said. "Duty comes first in all matters. I do hope you do not take him personally."

Jane had been so engaged in her discourse with Diana and Mary that she had barely noticed St. John's lack of participation at all. "I do not. I admire a man who feels passionate about his labors."

Diana suddenly looked sad. "Too passionate for his own good sometimes," she said. "He wants to support his noble causes to the point where he cares not enough for himself." Tears sprang to her eyes. "We are now without a father and will soon be without home and brother."

Mary interrupted Diana's musings. "We mustn't dwell on such things when we have a guest."

"Please don't feel as if you have to be happy just for my sake," Jane said. "I know you have lost your father. I arrived at a very inopportune time for you."

Diana wiped her eyes and smiled. "No Jane. This was the perfect time for you to arrive. Having a new cousin is exactly what we need to lift our spirits. I just can't help worrying about the future sometimes."

"What is troubling you?" Jane asked.

Diana continued. "This is our father's residence. As you know, Mary and I are governesses. We only came here for the funeral and to settle the estate, of which there is nothing left but this house and the moors behind it. In two weeks we will return to our positions in Birmingham and St. John will return to the parsonage with Hannah. This place will be shut up and the moors will claim it one day."

Mary interjected, "But that's not the worst of it."

"No, it isn't," Diana continued. "St. John intends to go to India next year. He is resovled to become a missionary. The labors of our simple parish are not enough for him. He intends to do something bigger, nobler, and more ambitious. The plan is noble indeed, but it breaks my heart." She wiped away a few more tears. "I'm sorry Jane. I did not want you to have to hear about this when we wanted you to have a pleasant stay."

Jane took pity on her family. Already she felt the pain of them being parted from each other. "My stay is pleasant. Whatever time I have to spend with my new cousins is important to me. I share your sorrows. I know what it is like to feel alone in the world. But we are not alone now. I hope once we leave Moor House we will stay in touch."

"Yes, we will, Jane," Mary said determinedly. "I'm so happy you understand. You are a very good-hearted girl. I can see that already."

Jane did her best to be happy and encouraging, but she felt a certain dread. The inmates of Moor House would depart soon and she would likely return to London. She would be alone once more. Her newfound happiness, like her happiness at Thornfield, was destined to be temporary.

Jane made the most of her time at Moor House. She never wearied of her cousins' company. They were better read than she was and also were studying German, but Jane's artistic skill exceeded theirs, so they dervied much mutual benefit from their daily activities. Jane did her best to ignore the pall that hung over those precious weeks they had together.

St. John excluded himself from the women's activities for the most part. He would join them for meals and would give the evening prayers and Bible reading, but otherwise kept his distance. He did manage to find some time to talk to Jane alone one evening when the sisters were out for a walk and Jane feared she felt a cold coming on.

"So what are your plans once you return to London?" he asked her.

"I do not know," Jane said. I suppose I must wait until I hear from Uncle John."

St. John continued his line of questioning. "What then?"

Jane pondered this. "I really don't know. I suppose I will have to see the size of the inheritance. I had thought of saving money and opening a school of my own some day. Maybe I will do so. I might also like to travel, or develop my own learning. Your sisters have shown me just how ignorant of the world I am. I have to much to learn."

"What of marriage? You may marry some day."

The allusion to marriage made Jane blush. The possibility of marriage had vanished the moment she had heard from her Uncle John. "I don't care about being married. No man will have a woman as plain as I. What about you, St. John? Is the missionary life really for you?"

St. John took the bait. He loved to talk of himself and his plans. "I believe that by becoming a missionary I am fulfulling both God's plan and my greatest ambtions. For years I have been bored with the priesthood. The labors were too simple and dull. I longed to be something greater – a statesman, an orator, a soldier. Then God answered me and said I could be all of these things if I became a missionary. I am going to India next year. I believe I am laying my foundation on Earth for a mansion in Heaven."

"God will bless you. You are endeavoring his work," Jane said. The ladies returned to Moor House just then and the gloomy shadow was temporarily lifted from the room.

It was only a few days later that St. John received the word that their uncle had died. The cousins had hoped that he would reconcile his differences with Old Mr. Rivers by leaving something to his nephews and nieces. The letter from Mr. Briggs stated that he had left nothing more than thirty guineas in order to purchase mourning rings.

"We're no worse off than we were before," Mary said jokingly.

Diana was in no mood for joking. "But it's such a contrast with what is and what could have been. We would have considered ourselves rich with a thousand pounds."

For the moment Jane could only ponder that she had lost her uncle, the man who had done so much for her, but she had never met. Then St. John said to her, "Jane, Mr. Briggs wrote you a letter as well," and handed it to her.

The letter was short, stating as St. John's letter had stated, that Jane was the recipient of his entire fortune that totalled twenty thousand pounds. Jane gasped upon reading this.

"Jane, are you all right?" Mary asked.

Jane simply stared at the letter before saying, "I can't believe this."

Diana, impetuous as ever continued to try to pry the information from Jane. "What Jane? Is he leaving you anything? Is there anything wrong?"

Jane found her voice again; He's leaving me twenty thousand pounds."

Diana forced a smile despite her own disappointment. "How wonderful for you Jane," she said. "Think of what an important lady this will make you. You will never have to work among strangers again."

Jane still had trouble processing her thoughts. "What will I do with twenty thousand pounds?"

Now Mary laughed. "Whatever you like Jane," she said.

Jane sat and composed herself and thought about what had just transpired. "This isn't right. It isn't."

"What isn't right, Jane?" St. John asked.

"The three of you are standing before me, penniless. Mary and Diana are about to return to servitude for people who will never appreciate their accomplishments. St. John will be flung to the other side of the world to toil. I stay here gorged with wealth. That is wrong. How can I accept such an inheritance?"

Diana tried to soothe her. "Jane, Uncle John was free to leave his money to whomever he chose. That fortune is rightly yours."

Jane thought about this further. Twenty thousand pounds was more money than she could handle. However, she could handle five thousand. She was sure St. John, Diana and Mary could as well. She came to a decision.

"The fortune is as much yours as it is mine. We are all equal relations to John Eyre. We must all equally share his fortune. Twenty thousand pounds can easily be divided among the four of us. We will each have five thousand pounds. You will not have to shut up your home or toil among strangers any longer and we can all truly be a family."

"Jane, you are over-excited. You must think this through. Your generosity is noble, but it is unnecessary. The money is legally yours," St. John said.

Jane stood and faced him with more emotion than she had ever dared show to her stoic cousin. "I don't care what is legally mine. The money is morally yours and I will not hear of you remaining in poverty. This is as much about feeling as it is about wealth. I want a home, and a family, and we can have that if we all have equal fortunes."

The Rivers could not argue with her further. St. John merely suggested she discuss the matter with Mr. Briggs. Jane resolved to do that as soon as she returned to London.

The time came too soon St. John, Diana, Mary, and Jane to part company. Jane made her cousins promise to continue to consider her offer. Mary and Diana returned to their teaching duties and St. John returned to the parsonage at Morton. Moor House was abandoned for the time being and Jane returned to London.


	6. Chapter 6: Edward's Plan

**Chapter 6**

Edward lifted his head from his desk and looked around the library. Everything was in disarray. It seems any attempts Leah made to tidy the room were met with an equally forceful attempt to undo the order. It was not just his habitat that was turning to ruin. Edward dared not look in a mirror right now. He hardly slept at all at night and all too often he would nod off at his desk – as he had just now - or while sitting in his chair after dinner. He knew without looking that his clothes and hair were disheveled and his face bore a good three days' worth of growth. He was in no condition to see visitors, which is why for the past week he had turned all visitors away. Business matters be damned! Without Jane nothing was worth the effort.

Jane had run off without a word of goodbye. According to Mrs. Fairfax, she claimed she had to leave very early the next morning and had given her and Adele a warm goodbye the night before she left. She must have said goodbye to Mrs. Fairfax after telling Edward she wouldn't marry him. When he had discovered she had gone he had never felt a greater despair. Mrs. Fairfax said that Jane had given no details of where she was going and had not written since her departure. She had been gone for two months now and had thoroughly disappeared into London.

He worried about her constantly. What if this whole story with her supposed dying uncle was a fake? What if there were unsavory types who meant her harm? Even if her uncle and his story were legitimate, there was no guarantee she had made it to London safely. Was it wrong to be concerned for the welfare of a former employee? Shouldn't he try to find out how she was because he was a concerned friend?

He looked at the empty wine decanter and glass on his desk. He felt disgusted with himself. He had wasted the past few weeks sleeping, crying, and drinking. What could he accomplish with this behavior? If all he wanted from Jane was to know that she was alive and well, he could try to find out. He promised himself if he only knew this much, he would not bother her. He just needed to know.

He decided to advertise. He would put notices in all of the London papers. He would apply to some discreet agents in London as well. He would even see if he could make inquiries in Madeira and find this wine exporter named Eyre. (He decided against asking Mr. Mason for help, although the thought crossed his mind.) If he could find her and put his mind at rest, perhaps he would learn to live without her.

He went to his chamber for a wash and some clean clothes and instructed Leah to thoroughly clean the library. A new day was starting today.

From then on Edward devoted his time to forming advertisements and writing letters. Every time he received a letter, his hopes would rise. For some time the only replies he received were from suspicious types who seemed to want unfair compensation for Jane Eyre's whereabouts with no proof that she had been found. He was beginning to fall into despair once more.

Then one day he received a short letter from a solicitor in London named Briggs.

It turned out that Briggs was the solicitor of the recently deceased, John Eyre and trustee of his estate. Briggs was the one who arranged for Jane's allowance and housing upon her arrival in London. He had had very little contact with Jane since she had first met with him and had settled into her new arrangements. He refused to provide Edward with any details of Jane's residence as he did not know if she wished this to be known.

Relief flooded over Edward as he read this. Jane was alive and well. That much he knew. But where was she? He at least knew who her solicitor was and where to find him. He decided to go to London himself and find this Briggs. Maybe he could be persuaded to tell him where Jane was. Every man had a price. Perhaps if he made Mr. Briggs a generous enough offer, he would have a chance to lay his eyes on Jane once more.

He realized, of course, that he was being unfair. He had told himself that as long as he knew Jane was thriving that he would stop his pursuit. He tried to remind himself of this. Yet still he thought if he could just see Jane, just tell her that he was sorry for his deceptions, and that he would always be available for her if she needed anything, he would feel so much better. He made his arrangements to go to London the next day.


	7. Chapter 7: They Meet Again

**Chapter 7**

When she returned to London, Jane immediately went to see Mr. Briggs to tell him of her plan. He shared her cousins' concerns about Jane's desire to divide the family fortune among them, but Jane was able to persuade him that this was what she really wanted. She signed the necessary documents and left the office pleased that she would have a permanent home and family soon.

She was forming plans in her head to return to Moor House and bring the Rivers family back as she stepped out onto the busy London street. She was so engulfed in her schemes that she did not notice Mr. Rochester standing outside Mr. Briggs' office until she nearly ran into him.

She looked up and gasped. This could not be. Yet she was staring Edward Rochester in the face. There really was no mistaking it. Of course he could find her. He had the money and the influence to do so if he chose.

He seemed just as shocked to see her. He too stared for a moment. Yet it was he who spoke first. "Jane," he said. "It seems I have found you."

Jane found her voice and stammered, "Y-yes you have Sir. I did not know you were looking for me."

She saw the sadness overtake his face. "Jane, you left me in the middle of the night. You did not give me a word of goodbye. You disappeared into London so that no one knew how you were faring. You did not even let Mrs. Fairfax know if you were well and happy. I had to track you down, Janet, so I advertised."

Jane could not contain her shock at this. "You advertised?"

His look turned sheepish. "Yes Jane. I could not stand the torture of not knowing how you were. How did I know this rich uncle wasn't part of an unsavory scheme or if you might have been harmed while in London? It's a big and dangerous city. I only wanted to know that you were safe. Mr. Briggs answered my advertisement saying you were his client, but would give me no further information. I came to London in hopes of getting more information from him."

"I hope I have satisfied your curiosity. I am very safe and very well. I have not been in London for the past month. I have been with my cousins in Yorkshire and I hope to return there." She wondered if she should have told him of her plans, but she realized he had found her now, he would find her again regardless of what she told him.

An awkward silence followed. Mr. Rochester had what he had come for. He had seen Jane and he had learned that she was well. Jane was not sure what else to tell him. What more could they say that would not hurt them further.

Mr. Rochester still pursued. "Jane, come for a walk with me." He saw the look of surprise and hesitation in her face. "Do not worry. We will be in a public place. You have my word of honor that I will not molest you."

Jane knew it was useless to resist. She longed to spend more time in Mr. Rochester's presence as much as he desired it. "Very well, Sir," she said.

They walked to St. James Park, strolling along its paths. It was exceptionally warm and sunny for an autumn day in London and the park was filled with couples out for leisurely stroll. For a moment Jane was able to forget the past and simply enjoy the beautiful day at Mr. Rochester's side. She asked him questions about how the inmates of Thornfield were faring. "How are Mrs. Fairfax and Adele?"

"Mrs. Fairfax misses you terribly. She grows old and I feel it is time for her to retire. I will arrange for an annuity for her so she can leave Thornfield and have a comfortable life. As for Adele, I have sent her to school."

Jane felt that both of these answers were unsatisfying. She did not like that Mr. Rochester would simply put the young and the elderly out of his sight that way. But she held her tongue as she felt no desire to argue with him. She remained silent.

Unable to stand the silence anymore he spoke. "Jane, for a very long time I have wanted to apologize to you. I am very sorry for deceiving you. I deceived you about Miss Ingram and about that position in Ireland in hopes of making you fall in love with me. Yet I never should have even tried to make you love me, Jane. It was wrong of me to think I could try to trick a woman such as you into marrying me when clearly I could not legally do so. Please say you forgive me, Jane."

Could she forgive him? If God could forgive him, so could she, as long as he was truly sorry. She searched his face for a sign of true remorse. Indeed it was there. "Yes, Mr. Rochester. I do forgive you."

He stopped walking for a moment and turned to face her directly. "Thank you, Jane. You don't know what that means to me." He did not wait for a reply. He simply continued walking. The tone of the conversation changed. "So tell me, Jane. What became of your uncle in Madeira?"

"He is dead. He left me five thousand pounds. I am an independent woman now."

"Five thousand pounds," he exclaimed. "I never would have imagined. What do you plan to do with your new fortune?" he asked.

She replied, "I've never had a home, or a family. I plan to clean and refurbish my cousins' home and we will live there. I hope to study more, and learn more of the world. Maybe I will travel someday."

"Who are these cousins?" he asked.

"My father had one brother and one sister. My Aunt Maria married a clergyman in Yorkshire named Rivers. They had three children: St. John, Diana, and Mary. They are the kindest, most intelligent people I have ever known and I am happy to have them as my family. My Uncle John disinherited them, so I arranged to divide the twenty thousand pounds I inherited from him equally among the four of us. I grew very fond of their home and they love it, so I hope to bring us all back there."

"That is like you to inherit a large fortune and keep so little of it for yourself. My Janet was never comfortable with wealth, was she?"

"I suppose not sir. In this case, it felt as if there was no justice in my large inhertiance. My cousin's were equal relations to my uncle and did nothing worthy of disinheritance. I felt they had a right to the money. Besides, I could never live with myself if I were gorged with wealth while my cousins struggled among strangers for their daily bread. Sharing the inheritance helps me to have a family."

He said little else for some time. Jane could see he was struggling with telling her something. "Jane," he finally said.

"Yes, Sir?"

"Do you think you can do some small thing for me?"

"What do you mean Sir?"

He seemed to be struggling to speak. "Can you promise me not to disappear again? Would it be possible for you to maybe write to me – just once in a while – to let me know that you are well and happy and not wanting for anything? Maybe you could write once a year."

Jane considered what he had asked. If he promised that he would not come after her, promise not to tempt her back to Thornfield, then she might consider it. She did not want him falling into despair, or running back to the Continent to indulge in the kind of debauchery he had indulged in prior to his return to Thornfield. She gave her answer. "I will consider it Sir, if you promise that you will not try to come after me."

"I promise Jane. I know I was wrong to try to sully my innocent flower. I have no wish to harm you. I also want you to know that if you ever want for anything, to please come to me. I would gladly give you half my fortune without demanding so much as a kiss in return. I want you to know I will always be your friend and would willingly give you anything you ask."

"Then I must ask you for the freedom to go my way in the world Sir," she said. "I will write to you sometimes, but I cannot see you again."

"I promise Jane," he said. Jane could see he was choking back tears, as she was too. She had never expected to see Edward Rochester again. There was so much joy with the pain of seeing him. Indulging these feelings would lead her down a dark path.

"I must say goodbye now," she said. "It grows dark and I have some business to take care of still."

"Will you shake hands Jane?" He extended his hand toward her, his expression full of sorrow.

"Yes Sir. Goodbye. Know that I always wish you well." She took his hand and for a moment allowed herself to enjoy the warmth of his fingers surrounding her own. He held it for longer than was proper, but he eventually let go.

"I will always love you Jane Eyre," he said and turned around and walked away.

"And I you," she whispered to the retreating figure.

She returned to her room and allowed herself to cry over what felt like losing Mr. Rochester all over again. When she had composed herself she began writing to her cousins in earnest. She told them that they were now equal beneficiaries of their uncle's estate and that they should all return to Moor House and enjoy a new life where they would never again have to labor among strangers. She asked St. John if he would set Hannah at liberty when she returned to Morton so that she could help Jane refurbish the old grange.

St. John's reply was as stern and cautious as she expected to be_. I appreciate your generosity and desire to restore our old home to its former glory. I do hope that you will eventually learn to turn your attention away from domestic joys and focus your attention on higher things in the future._

Jane replied _there is no purpose higher than family and domestic joys. I like Moor House and I will live at Moor House. I like Diana and Mary. I will attach myself to Diana and Mary. I have never had a home. I must and will have a home. Why do you want to stir up restlessness in me_?

Diana and Mary also sent replies that Jane's generosity was far from necessary, but that they appreciated that they would have a secure future and would have their home again and were grateful that Jane was making it possible. They promised their employers that they would stay at their positions through December, but they were determined to be home for Christmas. This would be Jane's first Christmas with a real family. Mary's and Diana's letters truly warmed her heart.

When Jane returned to Morton, she and Hannah immediately began to clean Moor House with frantic energy until it glittered. Jane traveled to nearby cities where she purchased new carpets and curtains and several new pieces of furniture. As it came closer to the time when Mary and Diana were to arrive, she helped Hannah in the kitchen baking pies and pastries. Jane enjoyed seeing Hannah's surprise at how well she could wash and clean and cook.

When the house was polished to Jane's satisfaction, she invited St. John to see her handiwork. He was pleased, but seemed restless and dissatisfied. He seemed to feel that Jane put too much of her energy into the cleaning of Moor House and not enough effort into other things, although he did not specify what those other things should be.

Mary and Diana arrived in time for Christmas and were far more excited than their brother about the changes Jane had made. Once they had arrived, Moor House truly felt like a home. They enjoyed a wonderful Christmas dinner together and were all grateful for the good fortune and new family that had come their way that year.

Jane could not fully enjoy her new life without thinking of Mr. Rochester though. She remembered her promise to write to him. She thought that his own Christmas must be dreary indeed. She sent him a letter letting him know she was well and happy and that she hoped for bright prospects for him in the New Year.


	8. Chapter 8: Thornfield's Fate

**Chapter 8**

Edward knew he ought to return to Thornfield, but found himself unable to leave London. Jane had said she would be leaving London for Yorkshire, but he had no idea when. He hoped that she might still be in London a little while longer. Each day he would walk by Mr. Briggs's office in hopes of just passing her, glimpsing her face, possibly hearing her say good morning before going on her way. It was madness to torture himself this way. If he did not see her, he would be disappointed. Yet he knew it would be equally torturous if he did see her and could not speak to her. He had promised not to follow her. Was it following her if he stayed in London and merely walked the streets in hope of seeing her?

Despair was beginning to take hold of him. He was beginning to spend his evenings in his hotel room with no company other than a bottle of brandy. He knew Jane would not approve of such behavior, but he was almost beyond caring. Then one evening, as he was about to settle down with his bottle, he was informed that he had a visitor. He went to the lobby to see who had come to see him. It was his agent, Mr. Brooks. Edward invited Brooks back to his sitting room. The man looked very nervous and upset.

"So what is this about? I have trusted you for years with my properties. What is so urgent that you could not handle yourself?"

"There is something very tragic Sir. It needs your attention."

Edward saw the look on Brooks's face. He felt a shiver go through him. "What is it Brooks? Out with it."

"There has been a fire Sir," Brooks replied. "Thornfield has burnt to the ground."

Edward could not believe what he was hearing. "Burned? How? When?"

"It was three nights ago Sir. It was fully ablaze by the time the engines from Millcote had arrived. As to how it started, we are not sure, but there seems to have been an intruder at Thornfield."

"What kind of intruder?"

Mr. Brooks was shaking now. "It seems a woman made her way into the hall. We can only believe she may have escaped from the asylum outside Millcote. We can not be sure it was she who started the fire, but as the hall was ablaze, all of the onlookers could see a woman standing on the roof. She had long black hair and wore a white gown. She stood there raving and then jumped off the roof."

"Has no one identified this woman?" Edward asked.

Mr. Brooks shook his head. "No one will claim her as kin and the staff at the asylum denies she is one of theirs. I do not know if this is because they do not want to admit that they had allowed an escape or because the woman's head was so badly smashed that it was impossible to know who she was."

Edward put his head in his hands and tried to think. Bertha was dead. She had killed herself. He was free from the chains that had bound him so unfairly. Yet there was another matter to think of. His home was gone. He had vast holdings in the county, properties in Europe, and many sound investments. He was not a poor man by any means. Yet his fortune was still greatly reduced by this. Thornfield held many treasures that had been part of the Rochester family for centuries.

He knew that neither Mr. Brooks nor any of the locals believed the story of the intruder. There had been rumors for years about the mysterious madwoman locked up at Thornfield. The only good thing about this story was that as long as no one could confirm that the madwoman was not an intruder, he could bury the secret of Bertha forever. He could find Jane and marry her.

He found his voice. "So how much damage was done to the property?" he asked.

"As I have said, Sir, it was burnt to the ground. Some of the furniture could be saved, but much of it is gone. Nothing is left standing but a few walls."

He saw that Mr. Rochester had once again lapsed into silence. "It's best you attend to your business sir. You might want to find yourself another residence and find something to do with your servants. I have installed them at the Rochester Arms because I knew you would not want to simply throw them out on the streets. But you may not have need of them. Come back to Hay and we can decide what to do."

"Servants," Edward said. "Did all of them survive?"

"The ones who were accounted for have survived. That is your housekeeper, maid, manservant, and cook are all known to be alive. Your other servant, the washerwoman seems to have disappeared."

Of course Grace would disappear, Edward thought. Her fondness for porter was exactly what caused her to sleep soundly enough for Bertha to steal the keys to the inner chamber. He knew Grace would not be able to face him knowning she was partially responsible for this. She had saved up enough money to live independently and she had her son for company. She would do nicely without her former employer's aid.

"I will return with you and do something about the servants. I suppose I could install myself in my country home, Ferndean. It's rather far removed from the rest of my properties, but I can handle business there for now."

"Very good," said Brooks. We shall leave in the morning then?"

"Yes," Edward said wearily. "I must bid you goodnight for now. It will be a long day tomorrow."

He had so many things to think about now. His servants would want his help. He would need to move into Ferndean and put his accounts in order. All of this would distract him from finding Jane. He considered that this might be a helpful distraction, but it wasn't. Even his lost home was not as important as seeing Jane again. Now that he could see Jane, he was being pulled in another direction.

He could see Jane. Once he settled his affairs he could find her again. That at least buoyed his hope and made him feel happier.

He returned to Hay and found his servants. Ferndean was too small and too inadequately furnished for a full complement of servants. He dismissed Leah with a generous severance and a promise to help her find future employment. He also dismissed Mrs. Fairfax. She had been badly shaken by the fire and Edward questioned her ability to continue her duties, although they would not be needed at Ferndean either. He settled on an annuity for her entire life. John and Mary were chosen to stay.

He installed himself at Ferndean and let it be known to his tenants that all correspondance and business visits was to be sent there, although he had little desire to see or hear from any of them. Some members of the local gentry were sympathetic and one was even willing to take on Leah, but it was really only a select few. The rumor that had caused Miss Ingram to spurn him was still circulating and he found himself spurned by many of his former friends who now considered him worthless. He had so many false friends. He knew he was paying bit by bit for every deception he had ever committed.

He wrote a letter to Richard Mason to inform him of the death of his sister. He was sure Richard would be pleased that he would no longer have to worry over Bertha's welfare. He was also pleased at the thought that he would never have to deal with the Mason family again.

However, Richard Mason had other ideas.

Edward knew Richard always returned to Jamaica at the beginning of each year, so he had no reason to believe he would see the man again. Yet after Christmas he was surprised to find Richard Mason at his door. It was evening. He was alone in the parlor with his customary bottle of brandy and his correspondence relating to the whereabouts of Jane Eyre. Mary announced that he had a visitor. Before he could even inquire as to whom it was, the tall dark form of Richard Mason appeared in the doorway.

"Good evening Fairfax," he said.

"Richard, I would expect you to be in the West Indies by now. What brings you to this desolate place in the middle of winter? Uninvited to enter my sitting room I might add."

Richard looked nervous, although he tended to look that way all of time. He had always been a sniveling coward with some of the worst judgment a man could have. Although Edward was used to Richard's manner, something about this visit brought a sense of dread. Edward saw him swallow hard before he spoke.

"I wanted to discuss business with you, Fairfax."

"What business could we possibly still have, Richard? Our business dealings began and ended when I agreed to marry your sister."

Richard's expression took on an almost sinister look. If Edward Rochester were capable of being afraid of such a man as Richard Mason, this would be the time. Richard said, "Yes. I gave you my sister's entire fortune, and it was quite sizeable."

"So it was, Richard. What of it? You were more than willing to give it to me so your sister would no longer be on your hands. You surely can't be asking for it back."

Silence followed. Edward continued to feel ill at ease, but he did not let Richard Mason see it. "Out with it, Dick," she said. "What brings you here? I know it's not a condolence call for the death of my wife."

Richard continued, "I'll be honest, Fairfax. My business is not what it used to be. I had done an enormous amount of business with John Eyre of Madeira, but his holdings were sold after his death and all of the proceeds went to his niece, your former governess. I need to expand more, but my funds are limited."

Edward laughed. "It would be just like you to simply waste your father's resources and depend on the few people still willing to do business with you. If you have run your own business into the ground, it's not my fault. You are not getting your sister's fortune back if that's what you came for."

Richard looked hurt. "I'm not asking you to just give it to me if that's what you are implying. I came here to offer you a business opportunity. I have a chance to expand both of our fortunes. Europe and the West Indies are small markets these days. Goods need to be moved to and from America. The Americans are expanding their territory more every day. They need goods and their resources are rich. We could triple our fortunes trading there, Edward."

"What do you mean by 'Our' fortunes, Richard?" Edward sneered. "What makes you think I want in on this scheme? I have never been interested in trading and shipping. That's your family business. Why should I support you?"

Now Richard's pleading look turned sinister again. "Fairfax, what do people know of the madwoman who lived at Thornfield? Do people know how the fire started?"

Edward did not grasp right away what Mason was asking. "The madwoman of Thornfield was always just a rumor in the neighborhood. I have said that the fire was started by an intruder."

Now Richard took on an evil smile. "You wouldn't want people to know that it was Mrs. Rochester who lived in the attic and died in that fire now, would you?"

As soon as Edward saw that smile he knew what Mason wanted. "Richard, blackmail is an ugly thing, and you do it so pitifully."

"Nonetheless Edward, you realize you are not in a position to refuse me what I ask."

"So exactly how much are you asking for?"

"I just need a thousand pounds to start, Edward. You could treble that in a year if this opportunity is as large as I'm being told. I know of a ship for sale that is worthy of the crossing and an experienced crew ready to set sail if we give them the word and the financing." His voice grew pleading. Richard Mason was not a man experienced in blackmail. He sounded like an over-excited child.

"Forget it, Richard. I have no interest in your business and I reiterate that it is not my fault that you are having trouble."

"What will become of your reputation if the neighborhood knows of your secrets?"

Edward scoffed at this. "Do you think I care about my reputation anymore? I have lost everything I love. My reputation is nothing compared to all of that." He did not know if Richard knew that he was referring to Jane and not his home. The look of melancholy that came over his face after he said this touched Richard nonetheless.

Richard stood and walked to Edward's side. He saw that Edward was trembling now. He needed Edward's money badly, but there had always been more that he wanted from Edward Rochester. For the past 15 years he had worshipped Edward. He admired Edward's commanding presence. He was enthralled by the flash of Edward's black eyes. Edward was not handsome, but he commanded attention wherever he went. It was a presence Richard had never been able to ignore.

"Edward," he said gently. "Perhaps we can help each other."

Edward scowled at him. "How? What can you do that could possibly help me?"

Richard touched Edward's shoulder. He felt a thrill go through him as he did so. "You are out here in this remote place. You are alone. I am alone too. My family is all dead. If we went into business together, we would be working together. I would see to it that you were never lonely." He touched Edward's hair.

Edward stood quickly, jumping away from Mason's touch. "Richard, what vile thing are you suggesting? I've long suspected something wasn't right about you and I'm praying to God right now that you're not thinking what I fear you are thinking."

Richard's face went white. "N-nothing Edward," he said. "I j-just thought you were lonely and some new business might help give you some company. However, if you are not interested in my offer, I will go elsewhere. I also hope you enjoy solitude because you won't be having much company when the world finds out you are not a bachelor, but a widower."

"Richard, I care little for the opinions of the rest of the world. There is only one person on this earth whose opinion I care about and that person knows everything. Now I think it's time for you to say goodbye. Do not darken my door again." He rang for Mary. She arrived at the doorway and he told her to fetch Mason's hat and cloak.

Richard took his things from Mary and put them on with a flourish. "Goodbye, Edward. Don't think you have heard the last of me." With that he exited Ferndean.

"Good riddance," thought Edward. He cared little anymore if Richard Mason spoiled his reputation. All he cared about was finding Jane.


	9. Chapter 9: St John's Plot Thickens

**Chapter 9**

_A harsh wind blew across the moor. Jane shivered and pulled her cloak closer about her, but it would not stop the driving cold. Now she began to feel droplets of rain on her bonnet. She had somehow lost her way. She did not know what direction home lay. She just walked and walked, seeing nothing but empty moor, hoping that somewhere she might find some warmth and comfort. _

_She had not realized that she had walked to the edge of a cliff. It wasn't until she stumbled and lost her balance that she found herself tripping in the direction of a deep abyss. Just as she felt herself falling, an outstretched arm caught her._

_She found herself staring into the face of Mr. Rochester. He held her in his arms and soon she felt warm again. "Where have you been?" she asked. _

"_I've been here all along. I have found you now. You're here." They were in Thornfield now. They were standing in the library. She was still encircled in Mr. Rochester's arms. The warmth of the library fire warmed her chilled body. It was warm…so warm._

Jane awoke bathed in her own perspiration. She longed to open her window and let the wind that howled through the moors blow in and cool her off. It might also dry her tears that fell down her face with the bitter disappointment that she had only been dreaming. But for the moment disappointment would have to be a minor concern. She still felt hot and her throat hurt. She was indeed ill.

She had been accompanying St. John on some of his visits, keeping children occupied while their mothers had St. John pray over them on their sickbeds, or coaxing a reluctant parishioner to take his medicine. Jane wondered if these people preferred her company to that of St. John and his coldness at times. Now she realized she was paying the price for going out into the cold and spending time with those who were ill. She had contracted a terrible cold herself. Diana and Mary would chastise her. They were always advising that she not go out and that she was too delicate. St. John would always take Jane's side and say that she was far hardier than his sisters gave credit. Jane did not feel so hardy now.

Jane attempted to go down to breakfast, but upon appearing in the doorway of the kitchen, Hannah promptly sent her back upstairs. She promised to bring Jane some tea and broth and had Diana bring a basin of cool water to the room as well to soothe Jane's fever.

Jane returned to bed wondering if she would have more dreams of Mr. Rochester. She had them so often. There were no greater disappointments than the ones she felt upon waking each morning to find herself alone in her room at Moor House. She was so happy in these dreams. She hated to admit that no matter how happy she was to have a home and a family, she would never be as happy at Moor House as she had been with Mr. Rochester at Thornfield.

Mr. Rochester must have received her letter. She hated to think that he was sitting alone at Thornfield wondering about her. She had deliberately not let him know where he could find her, so she had no hope of hearing from him. It was better this way. She did not want him sliding into despair because he did not know what was happening to her, but she did not dare allow herself to be tempted to go beyond these brief correspondences.

The time spent in bed, fearing that sleep would bring her more dreams, gave her time to ruminate on her options for finding out more about Mr. Rochester's residence and state of health. She would write to Mrs. Fairfax. Jane was sure Mrs. Fairfax would be discreet enough to write to Jane and let her know how Mr. Rochester was faring without Mr. Rochester discovering anything.

Within a few days Jane was feeling well enough to go downstairs and sit in the parlor with her cousins and resume her studies. One fine afternoon Mary and Diana went out for their daily walk leaving Jane alone with St. John. Jane sat by the fire with a lexicon and volume of German poetry so absorbed in her work that she did not notice St. John was watching her. After some time realizing that Jane was barely aware of her presence, he spoke.

"Jane, what are you doing?"

"Learning German," she replied.

"I want you to give up learning German and let me teach you Hindustani."

"You can not be in earnest, St. John."

"Oh yes. I'm quite serious. You see, I have been working hard these past few months to master the language. However, as I advance into higher levels of language, I tend to forget 'the elements'. Teaching a pupil who is ignorant of the language will help me better fix these things in my head."

When Diana and Mary returned from their walk to find Jane repeating Hindustani phrases for St. John's approval, they laughed. "You have stolen our pupil away from us," they said.

"It's for a greater cause," he replied.

"So it is," said Mary. "But still it's time for dinner. Both of you need to stop studying for a while.

St. John continued the lessons as the weeks drew on. Jane was not happy with the arrangement, but she did not wish to displease her cousin. She had taken on the tasks to help him, but soon she felt stifled by his lessons. He was an exacting taskmaster and it was a struggle to please him. Prior to his decision to teach her Hindustani, he had treated her distantly, but not unpleasantly. Jane could deal with his coldness and hardness when they had little to do with each other. Now that he had assumed the role of teacher, St. John seemed to control her every move. She felt an oppressive weight upon her.

She had hoped for a quick reply to her letter from Mrs. Fairfax. As the weeks went by, no letter was forthcoming. She wrote a second one in case the first one had been missed. Still she received no reply.

One day a letter arrived for her and she had hoped it would bring news. Instead it contained a brief letter from Mr. Briggs on a business matter. There were some concerns recently about the interests of those who had done business with her uncle in the past, including those of Mr. Mason. Jane knew she should answer Mr. Briggs, but found herself unable to do anything at the moment other than weep with disappointment. St. John entered the room to find her crying. He said nothing to her. He did not inquire as to what was wrong. He simply watched her until she had composed herself.

When she realized he had been watching her Jane wiped her eyes and gained composure. He finally said to her, "Jane, let us go for a walk."

A walk would most definitely distract her. "Very well," she said. "I will call Diana and Mary."

"I only want one companion this morning and it must be you," he said. "Come out with me."

Jane was far too accustomed to obeying St. John to argue with him. She gathered her bonnet and gloves and followed him out the door of Moor House.


	10. Chapter 10: Richard Mason to the Rescue?

**Chapter 10**

Edward had assumed he would never hear from Richard Mason again. As it was, he hardly ever heard from anyone anymore. Richard had made good his promise to tell the neighborhood of the mysterious lunatic in the attic, Mrs. Rochester. Visitors were few and far between. He would only receive the occasional visit from agents on urgent matters. He had become a pariah in his own neighborhood. He considered leaving England altogether, but realized he could never do so while Jane still dwelt there. The lack of company hardly bothered him, but any company at all would have been better than the presence of Richard Mason returning to Ferndean.

Mason arrived on a late spring afternoon. This time he had another man with him. As he had before, he entered Edward's parlor so quickly and forcefully, Mary barely had time to announce him.

"Mason," Edward said. "What brings you back here? Were you not satisfied with how much you have ruined me? Do you want to try for more damage?"

Richard smiled malevolently. "I thought you cared little for your reputation, Fairfax."

"It is not the ruining of my reputation that I care about," Edward replied. "You ruined me the day you arranged my marriage to your sister. Have you forgotten she burned my house down? She nearly ruined you too. You're lucky to still be alive right now."

Richard ignored the comment. "Rochester, I would like you to meet my new business partner, Archibald Snidely." He indicated the man standing next to him. Snidely was a short, slightly rotund gentleman, several years younger than Edward or Richard. He had curly yellow hair that he obviously took much pride in as he wore it almost a bit too long. His clothes were peculiar and foppish. Edward hated him instantly. Still he held his feelings in check and said, "Nice to meet you."

Snidely gave a little bow. "Charmed, I'm sure." His voice was full of dramatic energy. It set Edward's nerves on edge.

"Now that we are through with the pleasantries, can you please tell me what you are doing here, Mason?"

"That's hardly a nice way to greet your guests, Edward, especially your brother-in-law. Why don't you offer us some tea? I know you're not a man known for generosity, but you could at least provide us with that much."

"I suppose that means you two don't intend to leave quickly," Edward said as more of a statement than a question.

Richard said nothing and simply sat down uninvited. Archibald followed suit. Edward rang the bell for Mary and asked her to bring them some refreshments.

As they waited for Mary's return, Edward demanded they get to business. He knew better than to demand a direct answer from Richard Mason. "So how are your new business ventures going?" he asked.

"Not bad, but they could be better. Archie here has been a dear. He has invested some of his own fortune into the project, but alas, his family's wealth is as limited as mine. We are still short the few hundred pounds needed to get things underway."

"So why are you telling me this?" Edward asked. "Surely you can't believe I would supply you with this money?"

Richard gave that smug smile again that Edward was sorely tempted to hit. He remembered after the ill-fated wedding he had said, "I would as soon strike a woman as you." Now he was not so sure.

"Edward, do you remember how I said that the late John Eyre had been my biggest business contact?"

"Yes. What of it?"

"He left everything he had to your former governess as you know."

"Yes I do. He was free to leave his money to whomever he wanted. Why should he not? Miss Eyre had no fortune of her own to speak of. She was quite deserving of it."

Mary entered with the tea tray. Richard took his time pouring himself a cup and adding the cream and sugar before answering the question. "You see, Fairfax, I think she ought to be looking for ways to expand her uncle's fortune. Her uncle would have welcomed being in a new business venture if he had been alive. I feel Miss Eyre should be given the same opportunity."

Edward's rage sprang up quickly. "Mason, you cannot mean to try to involve Jane Eyre in your schemes."

"Why not, Fairfax?" he asked. "That would be her decision to make, wouldn't it? Why would you have such qualms about letter her be involved. Perhaps there are some personal feelings."

"What would you know about personal feelings for a woman?" Edward asked with a sneering glance toward Snidely.

"I only know what Mrs. Poole has told me," Richard replied.

"Mrs. Poole!" exclaimed Edward. "What do you know of her?"

Richard laughed. "I've been in contact with her, Edward. She took care of my sister for many years and I feared for her livelihood once she no longer was in your employ. I've been known to give her a farthing or two now and then. She was more than willing to talk to me about the happenings of Thornfield. She knew all of the servant's gossip. There was no secret among the servants about how you were in love with your governess."

Edward could not believe that Richard was trying to blackmail him again. "So if I don't support your cause, you will go to Miss Eyre."

"Well Edward, I have exhausted most other resources. Her fortune is vast enough to supply me with several more ships."

"What makes you think she would give it to you?"

"I don't know, but I don't think you want me to find out."

Edward had one more thing he could use to stop this mad scheme. "How do you think you could even find Miss Eyre? She left Thornfield for London and left London for Yorkshire. I've spent months tracking her. What makes you think you can find her before I do?"

Richard laughed. "Do you think I don't know where she is? We share a solicitor. I have cordial relationships with both of them. I know exactly where she resides."

Richard had every right to laugh, Edward thought. He had found the one thing that Edward could not refuse. Edward had thought that no amount of money was too large if it meant finding Jane again. Now here was Richard Mason with his vile schemes holding that promise in front of him. Edward had no choice but to give Mason exactly what he wanted.

"How much are you asking for, Mason?" he asked in a defeated tone.

"I just need five hundred pounds. It's a mere trifle."

Edward extracted a key from his pocket and walked to the cabinet at the far end of the room. There was a strongbox in there. He opened it with the key and removed one hundred pounds. He walked over to Mason and shoved it at him. "Take it, Mason. I'll have my banker send you the rest upon my learning of Jane Eyre's residence. If I find out that you were lying to me, you will be at your peril."

Richard took the money and folded it smartly. "I have no reason to lie to you, Edward. You have always been like a brother to me. I thank you for your time and your generosity and I can assure you that you will have this back threefold by this time next year."

"It's worth it to never see you or any member of your family ever again," Edward replied.

"Thank you for the tea. Good day." That was all Richard said and he and his partner stood and rang for their hats and cloaks. They left Ferndean quickly. Edward watched them as they hurried up the walk. They paused only to excitedly embrace. Disgusted Edward looked away.

He could only wait and hope that Mason would honor their deal. He would see Jane again soon!


	11. Chapter 11: St John Makes His Move

_AN: I freely admit most of this chapter is just me trying to piece together St. John's proposal in the book from memory._ _I have probably mangled it badly and it's not the most original part of the story. _

**Chapter 11**

The sun shone brightly upon the moors as Jane and St. John silently made their way through the countryside. Jane enjoyed being outdoors on such a pleasant day, but the cold, silent presence of St. John did little to enhance it. They made their way to the beck and St. John seated himself on a rock beside it, and stared at the water for a few minutes. His features finally softened.

"I will see this in my dreams as I sleep by the Ganges," he said.

Although he was austere, Jane was touched by his expression for the love of his homeland, though she realized that this statement was a brutal reminder of his leaving.

"When will you be leaving us?"

"I have booked passage in six weeks," St. John replied.

"God will bless you as you have endeavored to do His work," Jane said.

He said nothing for a while and then spoke again, this time with more earnestness. "I have felt called for this for so long. God has spoken to my heart. What does your heart say?"

"My heart is mute," she said.

"Then let me speak for it. Jane, come with me to India. Be my helpmeet and fellow laborer."

Jane could not believe what she was hearing. Go to India with St. John? "Oh St. John, have some mercy," she cried.

"Jane," he continued. "Over the past few months I have watched you assist me in my labors. I have observed you as you willingly took on the task of learning Hindustani without question. You have proven yourself to be strong, loyal, and obedient. These are the perfect qualities of a missionary's wife."

"I am not fit for it. I have no vocation. Nothing speaks to me. Oh St. John, if you only knew how silent my heart is on these matters."

St. John ignored her plea. "Who is truly fit for it? We must make sacrifices and be willing to do God's work. As a helper amongst Indian women and a teacher in Indian schools, you will be very useful.

Jane considered this. What if she were to go to India? She could never marry Mr. Rochester. What was she doing here in Morton that was useful?

But there was the other part of it. She would have to marry St. John. How could she marry a man she did not love that way? How could she endure all forms of love (which she had no doubt he would scrupulously observe)?

She gave him her answer, "St. John, I am willing to go to India if I may go free."

"That needs further explanation, Jane."

"I have always considered you my adopted brother and I your adopted sister. Let us go to India as such."

"Adopted fraternity will not work in this situation. It is widely known you are not my real sister. If you accompany me to India, we must be husband and wife. Do you think that God will accept half a sacrifice?"

"Oh I will give my heart to God. You do not want it."

St. John was visibly shaken by Jane's sarcasm. She tried to soften the blow. "St. John, I respect and admire you. As a sister, I love you. But I cannot marry you if you don't love me as your wife."

"We cannot be alone, sometimes amongst savage tribes, if we are not married."

"Treat me as a fellow missionary, as if I were a curate and a man."

"A female curate who is not my wife would never suit me. I need someone I can guide and correct. You have a man's brain, but a woman's heart."

"But to you I don't have a woman's heart. I simply have a man's brain and constancy. That is all you require from me."

"If you are serious about this and do not wish to marry me, I can put you in touch with a fellow missionary whose wife needs a helper. You can go with them."

"I will do no such thing, St. John. I would go to India with you because I love and admire you. I would not do this for anyone else. I have no desire to go to India alone. I fear I would not live long in that climate."

"Ah, so you worry for yourself," St. John sneered.

"Yes I do. God did not give me my life to throw away. He did not give me my heart to marry someone who would not appreciate it."

"Jane you are formed for labor, not for love. Enough of love would come once we were married to render the union legitimate even in your eyes."

Jane found her anger rising. "I scorn your idea of love. I scorn the counterfeit sentiment you offer, and yes, St. John, I scorn you when you offer it to me."

She saw St. John step back almost as if dodging a blow. She realized just how harshly she had spoken.

"Forgive me St. John. I did not mean to pain you. Love is not a subject that should ever come up between us. If I am formed for labor and not for love, then it follows that I am not formed for marriage. I will not marry someone who only regards me as a useful tool. Yet you are still my brother and I still wish that we will always be friends. You will always be dear to me St. John."

St. John struggled to speak. "Of course I forgive you Jane. I do hope you will reconsider my offer though."

"If we are still friends, then let's at least shake hands." She offered her hand. His fingers barely touched hers before they withdrew.

"I think our walk is over," he said. Silently they made their way back to Moor House.

When the house came in sight, Jane noticed a figure coming up the walk. It was a dark-haired man of middle height and athletic build. She stopped and gasped. "What is it?" St. John asked.

Jane stood silent and immobile as the unmistakable figure of Mr. Rochester approached her home. He had found her. What was she to do now?


	12. Chapter 12: Edward Comes to Moor House

**Chapter 12**

The journey to Morton had taken far too long in Edward's estimation. Once he had Jane's address in his hands, he felt he could not reach her soon enough. When he finally arrived at Morton, he had to inquire everywhere as to where to find the place known as Moor House. He wandered the streets of the village knowing he looked like a fool. He was a finely dressed gentleman in a place filled with rustic types. He was such an oddity that the villagers stared at him, but would not exchange a word.

He eventually came upon a finely-dressed gentleman who was strolling out of a bakery with a lovely young woman. The gentleman looked affable. When Edward greeted him, he greeted Edward in return.

"Good afternoon sir," the gentleman said.

"Good afternoon," Edward replied. "May I trouble you for some assistance?"

"What can I help you with?" the man asked.

"I am trying to find the place known as Moor House. Can you point me in that direction?"

"Moore House," exclaimed the gentleman. "Are you a friend of the Rivers family? Estimable people are they not?"

"I am an old acquaintance of Miss Eyre, the Rivers cousin. Shall I take it to mean that you know where they live?"

"Indeed I do," the man said. "By the way, the name is Oliver. I own the needle factory over yonder." He indicated the large building that loomed over the town in the distance and then extended his hand to Edward."

"Rochester," Edward replied shaking the man's hand.

"Mr. Rochester, this is my daughter, Rosamond."

"Hello," the woman said. She was one of the most beautiful women Edward had ever seen.

"She is a good friend of St. John, Diana and Mary. She will tell you how to reach Moor House better than anyone."

Edward saw a shadow come over the young woman's face at the mention of St. John Rivers. Her sweet smile faded. "Do you know Miss Eyre?" he asked.

Obviously grateful for the change of subject, she replied, "Oh yes. What a lovely sweet soul she is. I'm so happy she came to Moor House."

"Rosamond," her father continued. "We can take a rest from our errands right now and escort Mr. Rochester to Moor House ourselves."

Rosamond looked troubled. "Oh no, Papa," she said. "We have much to do. I'm afraid we can't spare the time, but we can find someone who can. I'm sorry Mr. Rochester. I hope you understand. I'm planning my wedding you see."

"Well then, best wishes to you Miss Oliver. I'm sure I can find my way to Moor House if you simply tell me the way."

"No need to tell you," she said. She called out to one of the children playing in the street. When he came to her, she handed him a penny and told him to show Mr. Rochester the way to Moor House.

He exchanged pleasantries with the Olivers who asked Mr. Rochester to please send their regards to the Rivers family and hoped they would all come visit Vale Hall soon. Then he was following a young boy down a road and toward a marsh.

They came in sight of a snug stone house at the end of the marsh. It was not terribly large, but it looked bright and comfortable. He dispatched the child with another penny.

As he approached the house he saw her approaching it from the other direction. She was not alone. Walking beside her was a young man. He wore the collar of a priest, but was otherwise dressed like a fine gentleman. He was quite tall and very handsome. Edward's heart sank. Who was this man and what was he doing with Jane? From this distance neither of them looked terribly happy. He looked angry and Jane looked troubled.

As they grew closer he could see that Jane had seen him. The look on her face went from sadness to shock. She froze in her tracks.

He continued to walk toward her. There was no reason for them to be apart anymore. Jane had nothing more to fear. In a few moments he would tell her so. She continued to stay rooted to her spot. The gentleman beside her looked both surprised and annoyed at the interruption.

He reached them. "Hello Jane," he said.

Jane stammered a moment, but found her voice. "Mr. Rochester," was all she said.

"Jane," he answered. "How are you?"

He could see the young man was extremely curious about who he was, but was far too polite to enquire. Jane glanced between the two men for a moment before answering him. "I am well sir. Allow me to introduce you to my cousin, St. John Rivers. St. John, this is my former employer, Mr. Rochester."

So this was Jane's cousin that she had spoken of in London? He had never imagined Jane's cousin would be so young and handsome. He extended his hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Rochester. What brings you to Morton?"

Edward could see that St. John Rivers was eyeing him suspiciously. He could hardly contain the expression of joy in his face upon seeing Jane. It was obvious Rivers wanted to know why.

"I am here to reconnect with an old friend," Edward said.

"How nice. Do you have the time to join us for tea?" Rivers asked.

"Certainly. Thank you for your kind offer."

"Come inside then." Jane and Rivers walked toward the house and Edward followed. He noticed that Jane seemed very much under her cousin's control. She followed him like an obedient dog. This was not helping him. He wanted Jane alone. He was not about to deliver his news in front of this pompous fellow.

They entered the house and St. John led them to the parlor. Two young ladies stood and greeted them. "I see you two have been out for a walk. I hope you had a nice time. It's such a lovely day," one of the women said. She bore a slight resemblance to Jane.

Another young lady who more closely resembled St. John suddenly noticed Edward standing beside them. "You brought a guest back with you. Please introduce us."

"Mr. Rochester, these are my cousins Mary and Diana Rivers. Mary and Diana, this is Mr. Rochester. I was governess in his home before I came to Morton."

The two women were nothing like their brother. They greeted him warmly and without suspicion. "How delightful," Diana exclaimed. "Jane is so clever. I'm sure you must miss having her as your governess, but we're so happy to have her in our family now."

"Indeed. Jane was an exemplary governess. She is very much missed in my household."

He glanced at Jane to see her reaction. She was obviously understood what he meant by that statement. He then glanced at St. John who also seemed to understand he meant more by what he said than simply saying Jane was a good governess.

"Do sit down everyone," Mary said. I'll have Hannah bring us some tea.

"Jane, how are you enjoying your new home in Morton?" Edward asked.

"Very much," Jane said. "After many years of being an orphan, I have yet to grow weary of the novelty of home and family."

"We are so happy she came to us," Diana said. "Her company is so delightful. Her generosity and good heart has saved our home and kept us together."

"I have always considered Jane to be a most extraordinary woman," Edward replied.

"How long was Jane in your employ?" St. John asked.

"About a year," Edward replied. "You would not believe what she was able to accomplish in that time. Not only is she a gifted instructor, but she brought so much sunshine into my home."

"Your children must surely miss her," Diana said.

"There was but one child, and she was my ward. I have since sent her to school for I knew I could never find a better governess." He saw St. John eye him suspiciously once again on the mention of the word "ward". St. John knew its implications.

St. John then asked him, "Is this not decided by your wife then?"

Edward looked directly at Jane. "I'm afraid my wife has passed away." Jane looked at him quizzically. St. John did not flinch.

"I'm so sorry to hear that," Mary said. "I hope you do not mind my brother's rather forward questions."

"Indeed I do not," Edward said. "I like a man who is frank with his curiosity."

St. John made no effort to acknowledge the compliment. An awkward silence fell over the room for a few moments."

Diana finally relieved the tension. "So Mr. Rochester, what brings you to Morton?"

"I am visiting an old friend in the Yorkshire area," he simply replied.

"How very kind of you to remember your former governess and stop to see her," Mary said. "I know our former employers have not cared so much for our welfare."

"So you were governesses too?" Edward asked. Soon the four of them were engaged in the kind of merry conversation that the Rivers sisters had a talent to inspire. They discussed their earlier careers and plans for the future. St. John stayed out of the conversation for the most part until Edward decided to draw him in.

"So Mr. Rivers, you are a parson? Do you like the Morton parish?"

Rivers replied stoically, "I'm afraid the duties of a country vicar do not suit me. I am leaving England for India in six weeks. I am going to be a missionary."

"Admirable," Edward said. "It is a rare man with the heart and the sense of duty to take on such a lofty task."

"Indeed," Rivers replied. "That is why I hope to not have to go to India unassisted."

"Is there no curate willing to join you in your endeavors?" Edward asked.

St. John looked at Jane. "I would prefer a wife. I have wanted a helpmeet who could labor completely by my side. It is difficult to find a woman with the devotion and courage to take on such a task."

Jane looked away. She was clearly uncomfortable. Edward was beginning to see what the problem was here. Was it possible Rivers wanted Jane to marry him and go to India? Jane's distress and discomfort and St. John's harsh glances seemed to imply that. If this was the case, it was clear Jane did not want to go. However, her obedience to St. John seemed to imply to Edward that she took little joy in saying no to her cousin. Why? What would make St. John think Jane was the person suitable for a wife and why would Jane be upset with her decision to say no?

"Perhaps you should look elsewhere than to the female folk for your assistance. Few wives are willing to toil among the savages. Civilized men are savage enough for them," Edward said jovially.

St. John remained serious. "Those who are committed to serving God will make the adjustment. They are giving their hearts and souls to the greater good."

Jane continued to look uncomfortable. He could not stand to see her this way. He wanted to take her in his arms right now, assure her that Bertha was indeed dead, and ask her to marry him right away. But Jane looked too distressed and too much under the influence of her humorless cousin. She looked almost terrified.

"Any woman who marries St. John would indeed have a hard life," Diana said. "We were hoping he would find a woman and fall so madly in love with her that he would stay in England for her."

"Indeed," Mary said. "I wish you had been wise enough to marry Miss Oliver while you still could."

Edward remembered the beautiful woman from the village. She had looked so sad at the mention of St. John Rivers. Edward realized why now.

"No mere mortal tie will ever keep me from my Christian duties," St. John said in reply.

Jane was silent. She refused to look at either St. John or Edward anymore.

Diana seemed to notice everyone's discomfort, although she did not understand the reason. She changed the subject. "Mr. Rochester, are you stopping with your friend tonight?"

"No," he replied. "I was planning to stay in Morton tonight."

"Nonsense," Mary said. "There is no place to sleep in Morton other than those disreputable rooms over the tavern. You must stop here."

"Thank you for your kind offer," Edward replied.

"We love company," Diana said. "You are always welcome. I'll have Hannah prepare the spare room for you."

Edward saw there would be no way of finding time alone with Jane that evening. Diana and Mary would be chatty all evening and St. John would never release Jane from his disapproving gaze. It was all right for now. He had come this far and he had found Jane. If he had to wait until tomorrow before he revealed all that had happened, he would do so. One more day would not matter so much.

The evening was spent in more conversation. Before bedtime St. John did a nightly prayer and Bible reading to the assembled group. Edward was restless. He cared little for this pompous preaching and the Rivers family had no use for spirits. He was all too accustomed to a glass of brandy after supper and it was clear none was forthcoming.

St. John read a passage from the book of Revelation. He read the passage of how the unbelievers would be thrown into the lake of fire with passion and fervor. Edward was impressed that a man so stoic could show such a display of passion. If a woman like Jane did not love him, it would still be difficult for her not to admire him. He glanced at Jane. She looked fearful as if Rivers were addressing threat of eternal damnation directly to her.

He concluded the evening service with a prayer. "Heavenly Father, I appeal to Thee that all of us can shake off the desires of the flesh and remember our duties as soldiers of Christ. Guide us in making the right decisions needed to walk in your path. Not my will, but Thy will be done."

Diana, Mary and Jane all stood when St. John put his Bible down. Each of the women said goodnight to him. He politely kissed each of his sisters. When Jane approached to bid him goodnight, he simply stood frozen. Jane appeared to be near tears as she walked away with Diana and Mary.

Edward said goodnight to all four of them and thanked them for their generous hospitality. St. John remained in the parlor, but the three women headed for their rooms. He lingered behind them hoping to hear their conversation.

"I fear you and St. John have been quarreling Jane," Diana said. "Why don't you return to the parlor and settle your differences. I cannot stand to see you so sad."

Jane sighed and turned around and walked back the other way. She did not acknowledge Edward as she passed him. Edward slowed his pace until the sisters were in their rooms. He quietly followed Jane back to the parlor and stood outside the door to listen.

"St. John," he heard Jane say, "I hope you will forgive me."

His reply was cold, but it was what Jane seemed to need to hear. "There is nothing to forgive. You have done me no harm."

"I fear that we are no longer friends, St. John," Jane said. Ah Jane! How like her to worry over losing love.

"I hope we are friends," was the stoic reply.

"I fear we are not friends," Jane's voice countered. "I feel I have wounded you terribly by rejecting your proposal."

So he had proposed – and Jane had rejected him. It gave Edward some hope that Jane was not lost to him.

"So you will not marry me? You adhere to that resolution?" asked the voice of St. John.

He heard Jane answer, "I adhere to that resolution. I cannot go to India with you if I must go as your wife."

What madness was this? Jane was offering to join Rivers as a missionary as long as she did not have to marry him. How noble of her to be willing to take on a task! It seemed to show how much St. John had influence over her. Jane was a devout and dutiful woman, but he doubted she would even consider a missionary life on her own. He wondered if this influence along with this desire to please him and not lose his friendship would have eventually changed her mind if he had not come to Moor House that day.

St. John said, "I will remember you in my prayers." Edward heard nothing more from either Jane or St. John, so he quickly escaped to his room before Jane could see him.

He reached his room and said a prayer of thanks. Jane did not love St. John and he could stop her from marrying him. He had come in time to claim her as his own. Eagerly he waited for the new day when he could tell her everything.


	13. Chapter 13: May the Best Man Win

**Chapter 13**

St. John Rivers was not a man accustomed to failure.

All of his life St. John had always accomplished everything he had set out to do. He had obtained an education, forged a career, and found his purpose in life despite coming from a humble country background. He believed that he was blessed by God. He was doing God's work and God's will would grant him everything he wanted in return. Everything in his life had gone according to his plan.

Now the one thing he needed to complete his plan was not coming through for him.

He had never expected Jane Eyre to refuse to marry him. Jane was so very desirous of permanent attachments. She also seemed to be thoroughly under his control. She never questioned him when he asked her to learn Hindustani. She was obedient and teachable. She had also bravely faced many of the sick and poor among his congregation. She was hardy enough to handle missionary duties no matter what his sisters thought. St. John felt he had certain mastery over Jane. It seemed natural that if he asked her to go to India as his wife she could not refuse, yet refuse she did.

St. John pondered this into the night. When everyone had retired to bed he sought his own room, but found he could not sleep. Was there any way of making Jane see that she should marry him? He had told Jane that she was formed for labor and not for love, so a marriage based on mutual labors would be beneficial for her. As the night wore on, he knew this to be a lie. It was clear Jane desired love above all things. She could labor and labor hard, but she still longed for human attachment. She craved warmth and he was cold. He walked over to his mirror and stared at his handsome face. He thought of how it contrasted with Jane's plainness. Why wouldn't a woman so lacking in beauty as Jane was not want to marry such a handsome man?

He stared at the mirror in disgust. Was this the truth of what he had been thinking? Did he think that Jane would not refuse him because he thought that a woman like Jane would jump at the chance to marry such a man as he? Did he really believe Jane would marry him because he believed she would not do better? Was he thinking that Jane would not refuse her only chance to ever marry? He turned away from the mirror as he saw himself in such a light for the first time. Jane was not beautiful, but she was not repulsive. Other men might love her for her gentle disposition and clever mind. How foolish of him to think that he was the only man who would ever ask for her hand.

He knelt by his bed and prayed some more. He prayed that God would take away his vanity. He prayed that Jane might still consider her offer out of duty and out of fraternal love for him. He prayed with every last bit of his energy. Exhausted he stared up into the Heavens and asked, "What is your will, Lord? Let me know and it shall be done." Exhausted, he finally fell to sleep just before dawn.

Despite his sleepless night he rose at his usual time before the rest of the house was awake. He sat in the parlor at dawn with his morning prayers and devotionals. He did not hear the sound of footsteps coming down the stairs. It was only when he heard a voice in the doorway say, "Good morning Mr. Rivers," that he remembered they had a guest at Moor House.

"Good morning, Mr. Rochester," St. John replied. "I see you are also an early riser. Come sit."

Rochester sat down on a chair opposite St. John and simply replied, "I could not sleep well last night. I have too many important things to do today."

St. John had seen the longing looks he had given Jane the night before. He recalled the vagueness with which he had answered everyone's questions about why he was in Morton. He sighed with annoyance. This was only going to complicate his plans for Jane Eyre.

Rochester noticed his displeasure. This man was no fool. "Is there something wrong, Mr. Rivers? Have I caused any offense?"

St. John had never been anything but direct with people. He cared little for hurting feelings or making other uncomfortable. He spoke plainly. "You said that you appreciate a man who is frank with his questions. So tell me, Rochester. Why are you here in Morton?"

Rochester did not back down from St. John's direct gaze. He replied, "To reclaim the woman I love."

"That woman you love is Jane Eyre, is it not?"

"Yes." Rochester said it with such grim determination that it seemed almost frightening. Evidently Rochester's will was no less strong than St. John's own.

"What reason do you have to claim her? You are not her family as we are. She is happy here."

Rochester did not back down. "She loves me. I know this."

St. John felt incredulous by this. "You?" he asked. "Her former employer?" What would a modest and sensible girl want with such a romance? If she loves you, why did she leave?"

Rochester averted his gaze for a moment. Perhaps St. John had finally forced him to admit this folly. But he looked back up at him and said, "She had a very good reason to leave, but I want to give her a reason to come back."

St. John's opinion of Jane Eyre began to turn. What had really happened to her while she was in Rochester's employ? "Jane Eyre was a poor girl. She is not even that pretty and she is far younger than you. I find it hard to believe that love would even enter her head. I must know what you would do with my cousin."

Rochester slammed his hand down on the chair arm and stood. He came close to St. John and bent toward him, speaking only inches from his face. "Rivers, I will tolerate no insults against either myself or Miss Eyre. My love for her is completely honorable and I resent you saying otherwise. Jane is as good and pure as Heaven itself."

St. John would have found this display laughable. Rochester was a good ten years older than he and several inches shorter. The rage of this little stubby-legged, barrel-chested man in his face seemed ridiculous – if it hadn't been so dead serious. He realized then just what true passion was. He knew nothing of this man, but somehow this display had penetrated his icy heart. He did not know Rochester's story, or if Jane loved him, but he understood in one instant the passion of real love.

"Please sit, sir" St. John said. "I will say nothing else. I know my cousin to be a pious and prudent woman and deeply devout. I have no desire to insult either you or her. Why don't you tell me everything? Perhaps I can help you."

Rochester sat down and sighed. He hesitated. He obviously did not like sharing information with a man such as St. John, but he seemed to know instinctively that St. John was the only person who could help him win Jane back right now. He began.

"Jane came to work for me last year. I was away from my home when she arrived. I was in Europe, degrading myself with foolish pleasures of the flesh, hoping to erase painful memories that plagued me. I arrived home to find Jane. She was sweet and fresh. The more time I spent in her company, the more time I wanted to spend in her company. I could see that she enjoyed my society. Her face would instinctively break into a smile whenever I said her name. I felt I could unburden myself to her with almost every secret. The only secret I could not tell her was the secret of my own undoing.

"I cared little about Jane's age or her social status. I only knew I wanted to be with her every day for the rest of my life. I intended to ask her to marry me. Just as I was about to do so, she told me she was leaving my employ. Her Uncle John had asked her to come to London."

"I know this," St. John said. "She was in London when I first heard from her."

Rochester continued, "I tried to ask her to marry me before she left, but she refused. It was not because she did not love me. She told me that she loved me as much as I loved her. She would not marry me because John Eyre told her my most guarded secret."

St. John was intrigued. "What secret was this?"

"I was married."

"You told us last night that your wife is no longer living," protested St. John.

Rochester now looked ashamed. "She is dead now. She was not dead when I asked Jane to marry me."

St. John looked shocked. To see the shock on the face of this sanctimonious clergyman was somewhat amusing to Rochester. He was not quick to continue. Finally he finished the story.

"I was my father's younger son. I stood to inherit nothing of the family fortune. My father arranged a marriage for me to a woman from the West Indies who had a considerable fortune and whose family wanted to marry her to a respectable Englishman. I did not question the arrangement. I was a dutiful son and went to Jamaica to wed. It was only until after the wedding that I discovered she was mad. Everyone had kept the secret of her madness from me. My father and elder brother died and I inherited the estate. I told no one in England of my marriage and brought my wife back home with me and kept her in my attic under watch and ward. Not even my servants were sure of her existence. There were rumors in the neighborhood of a mysterious madwoman at Thornfield Hall, but no one could confirm the rumor. Certainly no one knew she was my wife."

"She was still alive when Jane was in your employ?"

"Yes. A few months after Jane left a fire broke out in my estate while I was in London. The mansion was burned to the ground. It was my wife who started the fire. She then leaped from the battlements to her death. Soon after the fire my story was exposed. I lost my home and my reputation. The one thing that brought any hope or happiness in my life was that I was now free to marry Jane. I have spent months seeking her. Now that I have found her, I hope that no one will stand between us and our happiness."

St. John could sense this many was near tears. He thought of his own plans for Jane. It seemed absurd that pious, obedient, Jane would love this man. Would Jane not prefer to serve her God than be with man who had sinned so badly? What could he offer her?

It was madness to ask such a question. It was obvious what this man could offer Jane. Last night he had struggled with his perceptions on the nature of Jane Eyre. Jane did not want duty and piety. She wanted love. She wanted warm, human love. He could try to deny this, but it would continue to nag at him. St. John would offer her a life of sacrifice and hard work with the hopes of a reward in the afterlife. This man would offer her the love she most craved here on earth. He did not know if Jane truly wanted it or not, but he could not deny this man a chance to ask for it. In some ways, this sinful ruined man was a better man than he. Had St. John ever shed a tear for a woman this way? He was sure not even Rosamond Oliver had ever moved him thus.

"What can I do to see to it that nothing stands in your way?"

Rochester's look became pleading. "I am not a good man. I don't think nature intended me to be a bad man, but I can never again be as good as Jane. Still, I was raised a Christian. I was told that God is forgiving. You are a man of God. Tell me that I can be forgiven. I have lost so much. I have paid for my sins many times now. I want to know that I have forgiveness. I have repented. I want to live a better life from now on."

"If you are sincere, God will forgive you," St. John replied. "Keep to your promise to live a better life, and I am sure you will be rewarded."

"Jane's love is the reward I want most. Do I have your blessing to ask for it?"

St. John had prayed the night before for the answers to his questions on whether or not he was doing the right thing for himself or for Jane by pursuing his plans to marry her. He saw his answer here, in Rochester's eyes. Jane was meant to be with someone who loved her as she desired to be loved. She would never turn her back on God. She did not need to become a missionary to do His work. She had already helped one man turn his life around.

"You have my blessing, and while I cannot speak for my sisters, I can assure you they will give their blessings as well."

"Thank you," Rochester said. He stood and turned to walk away, just as Jane was entering the room.


	14. Chapter 14: Together At Last

_A/N: I want to thank all of the loyal readers of A__ Fine Mess__. I am so touched by the overwhelming number of positive responses I have received for this story. I wrote this as a way of tying up a bunch of AU and Alternate Viewpoint concepts I had for Jane Eyre, some of them partially written and rejected. When I started it I wasn't sure where I meant for it to go. I have to admit I made a lot of it up as I went along. I'm not sure I meant for it to be a story of Jane and Edward playing cat and mouse, but I still had a lot of fun writing it that way. I feel like all of you who have been reading this and giving me all of this positive feeedback have really been helpful in keeping the creative process alive and helping me bring this story to what I hope is a satisfying end.. _

_So without further ado, here is the concluding chapter where Jane and Edward walk off into the sunset and everyone says, "Awwwwww." At this point I have strayed pretty far off from Bronte's writing style. I think I can hear her spinning in her grave right now over the things I have done with her characters, but heck, it's my story and I'm standing by it! _

_Thanks again for reading. Know that without the incredible support from the readers, I might never have made it here._

**Chapter 14**

Like so many other inmates of Moor House that night, Jane spent most of the night awake. She was too excited at the idea of having Mr. Rochester so near to allow herself to relax. Jane knew she would never stop feeling a thrill in his presence. She took so much pleasure in the sight of him and the sound of his voice. Still the conflicting voice of conscience never ceased to tell her this was wrong. There were times when she almost felt angry with Mr. Rochester. How dare he torture her this way! Had she not told him not to come after her if she promised to write? What he was doing was quite wrong. She should chastise him for it, although to do so she would have to spend time in his presence and resist the urge to fall into his arms.

This was all just too exasperating! She _would_ sleep. In the morning she would tell Mr. Rochester to return to Thornfield at once.

She arose in the morning and headed to breakfast. Diana and Mary usually woke at the same time she did. St. John was likely already at breakfast as he rose early to pray and do his daily readings. This morning she met Diana and Mary on the stairs as they descended to the breakfast room. When they arrived, they were surprised to find that St. John was not yet there.

Seeing that St. John was not present, Diana decided it was time to satisfy her curiosity about what was transpiring between her brother and her cousin. "I know you and St. John were quarreling yesterday, but it seems that the two of you are spending so much time together. We have both concluded that he wished to marry you."

"He has asked me," Jane said.

"Oh good!" Mary exclaimed. "You will marry him then and he will stay in England?"

"That is not why he asked me, Mary. He wants me to accompany him on his Indian toils. He feels I would be the perfect missionary's wife."

"Madness," Diana fumed. "What could make him think that you would want to do such a thing?"

"I offered to go. I said I would accompany him as his sister, but he insists that I marry him."

"Accompany him as his sister?" Mary asked. "Why you are too good to be grilled alive in Calcutta. I will not hear of you even considering it."

"Does he love you, Jane?" Diana asked.

Jane sat and put her head in her hands, defeated. "He does not Di, not one whit."

Diana walked over to Jane and put her arm around her shoulder. "You do not have to marry him if you don't want to Jane. He may seem harsh, but he will forgive you. He must know in his heart that what he is asking is wrong."

Jane looked up at her cousin. "I'm glad you agree, Di. He said I was formed for labor, not for love. Can you imagine being married to one who only regards you as a useful tool?"

"Unthinkable," Mary said. "If you feel that you need help keeping St. John's anger at bay, remember we are here for you."

Jane smiled at her two cousins. With their help she could deal with the difficulties with St. John. Unfortunately, she would have to face the danger of Mr. Rochester alone.

Hannah came into the room with the breakfast tray. "Where are the menfolk?" she asked. "Breakfast will be cold if they don't come to the table soon."

"St. John is in the parlor to be sure," Mary said. "I suppose our guest is with him. Jane, why don't you go fetch them?"

Jane did not protest, although she dreaded being alone with both Mr. Rochester and St. John even for those few moments of walking between the parlor and the breakfast room.

As she approached the parlor, St. John and Mr. Rochester were leaving it. "Good morning St. John, Mr. Rochester," she said. "Hannah would like you both to come to breakfast now. It grows cold."

"Good morning Jane," said Mr. Rochester. "We shall not tarry another moment and shall go to breakfast directly." He seemed to be in good spirits, although his face was flushed as if he had recently been agitated.

"Jane," was all St. John said. Jane could see he was clearly unhappy. With no further words they both followed her to the breakfast room.

Breakfast was a jolly meal thanks to the gentle humor and good nature of Diana and Mary. They made polite inquiries as to Mr. Rochester's plans for the day. He was vague, but they made no pursuit. Mr. Rochester seemed unruffled that morning. His demeanor was calm. He seemed a different man from the one last night. Jane remembered how nervous and distracted he had seemed. What had transpired between him and St. John that made him seem so content now? St. John did not participate much in the conversation. He seemed to be the only one who was unhappy. Jane wished there could be a way to make him not hate her for her refusal.

When the meal was finished Diana and Mary declared that they were going to be doing some German lessons. St. John said he had some church business to attend to. Jane was unsure what to do. She needed to stay away from Mr. Rochester, or find a way make him leave, but she could not think of any reason. As they all stood to leave the table, Mr. Rochester declared his own plan for the day. "Jane, I would like to go for a walk. Would you be so kind as to accompany me?"

Could she risk a walk alone with Mr. Rochester? She remembered their walk through St. James Park in London. Every moment they were together they had been struggling with their feelings. How could Jane keep composed when they were all alone on the wild moor? She looked at St. John for some guidance. Surely he would understand her need for some employment for the morning.

As she looked his way, St. John merely looked back at her wearily. His face looked defeated rather than angry. "You should go with Mr. Rochester Jane. It would be to your benefit."

Jane gave him a questioning look, but St. John merely left the table. With a brief word of goodbye he took his hat and headed out the door. Mary and Diana retreated to the parlor. Jane and Mr. Rochester were left alone. "Come Jane," he said to her. Then he remembered how Jane disliked insolence. "I mean, if you please." With no further words, she followed him out the door.

"Which is the best path to take Jane?" he asked as they made their way away from the house. "It all seems lovely."

"This way," Jane said curtly. She walked him in the opposite direction from the one she had taken with St. John the day before. She could not bear to retread that path. Still Mr. Rochester was right. It was all lovely. The day was warm and fine. The moors were bathed in sunshine and covered in flowers. They walked together in silence.

Mr. Rochester finally broke the silence. "Jane I must tell you why I came here."

Jane could no longer control her anger. She stopped walking and faced him directly. "Sir, I asked you not to follow me. Why do you insist on pursuing me? Do you not know how torturous this is?"

There was no need to hesitate. He would tell her everything now. The sooner he told her, the better. He held both of her arms and looked straight into her eyes. "Jane, it is time for me to tell you what has happened. I wanted to tell you last night, but I did not want to say what I wanted to say to you with your cousins hanging about."

Jane squirmed slightly from his grasp. "What?" she asked. "What do you want to tell me that you could not tell my family?"

He held her as still as he could. "Jane, Bertha is dead. She has been dead since November. I have been looking for you since then because I had hoped you might agree to marry me if you knew."

The words rang in Jane's ears. His wife was dead? There were no obstacles to their love now? Could this really be true? "How?" she asked.

Her hard look softened and Mr. Rochester released her from his grasp and continued walking. She walked alongside. "There was a terrible tragedy at Thornfield. The Hall is no more. You know she had a penchant for starting fires. This last one burnt Thornfield to the ground."

Jane was shocked. She was saddened that such a tragedy would happen to such a beautiful place. She had been so happy there, but she supposed the memories were somewhat tainted by the presence that had lurked in the shadows. "Did she die in the fire then?" Jane inquired.

"Yes. Rather than escape with the servants she ran to the roof and leaped from the battlements."

"Were you home at the time?"

"No. I suppose I have you to thank for that. After I found you in London I found myself unable to return to Thornfield. To be in Thornfield meant that I would always be haunted by your memory. Besides, I had hoped that if I stayed in London I might see you again before you returned to Morton."

Jane smiled at this. How like Mr. Rochester to still pursue seeing her. "Sir, I thought I asked you not to follow me."

He gave her a guilty smile. "I know Janet. I just hoped that I might pass you one day, see your face, and maybe hope that you would acknowledge me with a nod or a smile. I did not expect you to ever speak to me again."

"So where are you living now?" she inquired.

"I'm living at my family hunting lodge, Ferndean. It's in a rather desolate spot, but that suits me. Once the fire happened my wife was no longer a secret. I tried to let people think an intruder started the fire, but my secret was revealed and I was exposed. The neighborhood mostly shuns me now."

Jane took pity on her old master when he said this. People could be so shallow and unforgiving. Still she was curious as to the events that caused Mr. Rochester's downfall. "How was your secret revealed?" she asked.

Mr. Rochester snarled, "Richard Mason. He wanted to blackmail me into joining one of his business schemes. He said if I did not invest, he would let the world know I had married his mad sister."

The news was surprising to Jane. She had always thought of Mr. Mason as mild-mannered and kind. "I can't believe Mr. Mason would do such a thing. He hardly seemed to have that kind of character."

"I would not judge him too harshly," Mr. Rochester said. "I have him to thank for finding you. He wanted to go after you for the money. I could not allow him to woo you into his worthless scheme. When I found out he knew where to find you I said I would give him what he needed if he would tell me where you were."

Jane stopped walking and looked at him. "You did that for me?"

He took her in his arms. She had no reason to resist him now. He looked deeply into her eyes. "Jane, there is nothing I wouldn't give to be with you. I'd have given him my entire fortune if I had thought it would bring me to you."

Jane was speechless. She looked down and away from Mr. Rochester, trying to settle her racing thoughts. This was all too much to hear at once. Mr. Rochester was free to marry her. He had gone to these lengths to find her again.

He touched her cheek and made her look at him again. "Jane, I know I have asked your forgiveness before. I ask it again, just as I asked for God's. I know I have been a deceitful man. I have sinned against many. I do not deserve to have you back, but I feel that if you can really forgive me and believe that I want to be a better man, then maybe you will consider it."

Jane could hold back nothing. She could not contain her happiness. Mr. Rochester had suffered many tragedies. She could not allow him, or herself, to suffer them any more. They had another chance at happiness now. "I do forgive you with my whole heart," she said. "I have always forgiven you. I would far rather love you despite all of your flaws than disdain you for being imperfect."

She felt the old recklessness in him rising. He encircled her more tightly with his arm and without further words or warning inclined his head to kiss her. Jane felt giddy as their lips touched for the first time. She had once said that anywhere Mr. Rochester was would be her only home. Standing here in Mr. Rochester's arms on the empty moor, she knew she had finally come home for good.

He released her slightly from his embrace. "I am forgetting myself and my manners. You must think I am a discourteous rogue." Jane found herself giggling. Yes, his behavior was completely inappropriate but she would expect nothing less from her master. He took her hand and sank to one knee. "I will do this properly. Jane, will you marry me?"

"Yes Sir," she exclaimed. "I will marry you."

"Call me Edward, my little wife."

"My Dear Edward, how I love you!" she said as he stood and took her in his arms once more. He kissed her enthusiastically.

"Three days, Janet. We must be married in three days. There is just the license and then we must marry."

"Three days and not a day more," she agreed, laughing at his familiar impetuosity. She shyly kissed him. For a long time they simply stood there on the moor, wrapped in each other's arms, content to simply relish the joys of their reunion. Jane knew there were things to consider. "We must go back and tell my cousins. I cannot contain this news inside any more." Reluctantly Edward released her and they made their way back to Moor House.

"So where shall we live?" Jane asked as they walked.

"I don't think we can live at Moor House. We don't need to be surrounded by your cousins each day. I believe you will have to return with me to Ferndean."

"I agree," Jane said. "However, I do so love Morton. Perhaps we should build ourselves a summer home here."

"Splendid idea," Edward said. "We could even rebuild Thornfield. Hitherto I never wanted to see that accursed spot again because it was so haunted by your memory. Now I feel that we should rebuild the place where this all began. We can give the home a happy ending."

"Do you not worry about your reputation in the neighborhood?" Jane inquired.

"I care not a fig for the neighbors. As long as I have your love, I will defy anyone's opinion of me."

"Edward, is it possible for us to stay here in Morton to marry? I would very much like to be married here among my friends."

"Of course we can Janet. I would deny you nothing. If you wish to be married in Morton, then you shall be."

They arrived back at Moor House to find that St. John had returned and was busy writing a letter. Mary and Diana were still engrossed in their studies in the parlor.

"Excuse me," Jane said to the room. "We have an announcement to make."

The three of them looked up from their books and papers. Mary and Diana looked eagerly curious. St. John's look was equal mixture of disinterest and dread.

Jane allowed Mr. Rochester to speak. "Jane Eyre has just consented to be my wife."

"We plan to be married as soon as we can obtain a license," Jane added.

Mary's eyes widened. "Married Jane? Truly? This is so sudden, and so wonderful." She sprang from her chair and embraced Jane heartily. Diana said nothing, but gave a knowing smile and joined her sister. She kissed Jane's cheek and welcomed Edward to the family.

Jane extricated herself from her cousins' embrace and walked over to St. John's desk. He almost seemed to be smiling. Could he truly be happy for her? "Congratulations and best wishes," he said. "I believe that the two of you will be very happy." He came from behind his desk and shook both of their hands.

"Truly, St. John?" she asked. "Do I truly have your blessing?"

"Indeed you do," he replied. For a moment it seemed he and Edward exchanged looks. He still managed to maintain a stoic smile, but Jane saw a look of defeat. Somewhere in this house there had been a battle for her, and Edward had won. St. John was accepting Edward's victory with his usual outward calmness, but hinted at an internal sadness. Jane wondered if he truly wished she had chosen him, or if he simply disliked losing.

"St. John," she continued. "Edward and I will return to his home to live, but we would like to be married here in the Morton parish. I do hope that you will do us the honor of conducting the ceremony. It would mean so much to me."

St. John's smile was bigger and more genuine now. "I would be very happy to."

At supper that night St. John took relieve them all from constant wedding talk by mentioning that he had been corresponding with one of his Cambridge friends, a Mr. Wharton. He hoped that when he made his visit there in two weeks he would persuade his friend once and for all to take over the position of the Morton vicar.

Mary seemed very pleased with the news. "Mr. Wharton might be coming to Morton? How splendid!"

"Do you know Mr. Wharton?" Jane asked.

"Oh yes," Mary said. "He is a good man and a fine preacher. He will be a perfect fit for our little village."

During St. John's evening reading and prayers Jane looked around the room and saw her family that surrounded her. Now Edward was there and he would soon be her husband. Jane prayed eagerly with St. John in gratitude of all that she had been given.

Just as Jane was about to go to bed that night, Diana and Mary pulled her into their room. "You cannot go to bed without telling us everything," Diana said. "I knew Mr. Rochester was in love with you when I first saw him come into our home. I was wondering if he would ever say something."

Mary added, "You seemed somewhat unsure yesterday. You looked frightened. Are you sure you love him Jane, or are you trying to avoid St. John? You are so young and he seems so much older than you are."

"Oh no, Mary! I love him very much. I have always loved him. We belong together. The difference in our ages never mattered to us any more than the difference in our fortunes ever mattered when I was his governess."

Diana could not contain her curiosity. "That's right. You said you were his governess. You must really be in love to forget all of that. But why did you leave him Jane? In all of the time you have been at Moor House you never talked about him. Did something happen?"

"It is a very long story," Jane replied. "I left his employ because Uncle John asked me to, but I had to stay away."

"Please tell us," Diana begged.

"Now Jane, don't listen to her," Mary said. "You don't have to tell us if you don't want to." She turned to Diana. "Shame on your for prying like that."

"It's all right Mary. I don't mind sharing our story." Jane described to them her discovery of her relation to John Eyre, his revelation about Edward's wife, Edward's proposal, and Jane's subsequent flight from Thornfield. "I feel so terrible that he spent so many months looking for me after losing his home. I wish I could have been there for him. I wish we hadn't had to wait so long to find each other and marry."

Diana hugged Jane briefly. "It's all right that you found each other now. You will marry and be happy in the end."

"You're right," Jane said. Then she teasingly turned to Mary. "You seemed awfully interested in this Mr. Wharton coming to Morton. Do I sense that Moor House may have another marriage in the future?"

Mary blushed. "I do like him. I must admit. I enjoy talking to him far more than I do most of St. John's friends. He is not as handsome as St. John, but he is so kind." Then she added with a wicked grin, "His humor is far better than our brother's too."

"I don't know what you are talking about," Diana said. "You make it sound as if our brother is humorless." All three women burst out laughing. Soon St. John came knocking on the door asking them to please be quiet and retire. The women simply laughed more. Finally Jane excused herself to retire to her own room. The sooner she went to bed, the sooner the next day would come. She was growing impatient for her wedding day.

The wedding day did arrive in three days just as Jane and Edward had planned. The wedding was a quiet one with St. John conducting the ceremony and the Rivers family attending along with the Olivers and a few other of Jane's Morton friends.

Hannah served them a delicious supper afterwards. The Rivers were considerate enough not to keep Jane and Edward up too late with talking for it was obvious the couple was highly desirous of some time alone.

That day Jane had become Mrs. Rochester in name. That night she became Mrs. Rochester in body and soul. As she drifted off to sleep in her new husband's arms she thought of the tangled web of events that had brought her to this point. It had been a fine mess indeed. Yet Jane knew that while Fate would intervene as it would, she was meant to be at this point. No matter what had happened from her first day as Mr. Rochester's governess to the day she became his wife, she was exactly where she was meant to be.


End file.
